


Entanglement

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Firefighters, Jealousy, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mild Language, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Minor Relationships, POV Third Person Omniscient, Public Blow Jobs, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Smut, no beta we die like men, older shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Hitting the bars on his first night back in his hometown, Shiro encounters a beautiful bartender 20 years his junior and hooks up. Next day, he is introduced to his new team at the firehouse as the newly appointed Captain. It's been years and Shiro is excited to be working with his best friend again after years of being a part and meeting his teenage godson, Keith.
Relationships: Keith's Father & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WatermelonTuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/gifts).



Everything devolved so quickly in the span of one night, Shiro’s head spun and it wasn’t from the three fingers of whiskey he had downed earlier. Nope. Not that at all.

No, what made his world whirl was the Spitfire that was on his knees blowing him for all he was worth. 

A pretty little thing that was sexy and younger by twenty years at least. Long legs attached to slender waist and slim build and a very pretty face.

He was one of the bartenders and it was like quantum entanglement the moment their eyes met. They were drawn, ensnared to one another, two forces pulled together by spatial proximity. Shiro had found himself leaned against the bar, elbows resting casually as his eyes drank in the sight and vise versa from what he read in the exotic gaze. 

Shiro felt the charm in himself turn up and he poured it out, something he wasn’t planning on doing that night. When the young man was receptive, he continued, flirting, and hoped to possibly score a phone number. Instead, the other lured him when it was time for his break. When lips landed on his, a vivacious hunger took Shiro and then Spitfire fell to his knees when his lips were puffy red, pouty and kiss swollen. 

Shiro’s cock was fished out and taken between pillowy lips and a skilled tongue. He groaned deep and loud, the club music swallowing it up as he leaned against the wall and ran one calloused and one metal hand through ebony locks. He let his hips shallowly fuck. His eyes bore into galaxy starred eyes, he couldn’t break his gaze, staring with such intensity that the club’s ambiance melted away.

The bartender had pulled his own dick out, stroking himself in time with his lewd sucks as he sped them fast and hard to the edge. God his mouth was blissful, been awhile since Shiro had a mouth around him. Shiro didn’t have it in him to feel embarrassed about his lack of stamina in this situation as too many kinks were hitting him solidly during this quick messy blowjob. The potential of being caught added a nice thrilling edge and he felt his balls tighten at the thought.

A gloved hand smacked his ass, stinging the slightly exposed cheek and Shiro felt his breath stuttered as he choked on a moan and he began to come down a constricting throat as he spilled hotly as his hips stuttered pitifully. That one gloved hand pulled him closer as the other choked his cock down as he filled his throat. Shiro slumped against the wall, fighting to calm his panting to a normal gait of breathing and felt the other move, standing up, licking come from his full lips while Shiro noticed that he cradled his own milky release in the palm of his gloved hand. 

Shiro wordlessly took his dirty hand and began to lap the mess from leather fingerless gloves, the bartender gasped and had the audacity to blush as he watched transfixed. Shiro took a finger into his mouth sucking as he kept their eyes connecting with Spitfire leaning in, pressing close, and tucking in as he noses under Shiro’s jaw, nuzzling. The older of the two licked the last traces of come from those sender finger. He smiled around the digit in his mouth before releasing it and bending down, claiming those supple lips, nibbling before kissing them and mixing their tastes. The younger groaned pressing close before the door opened and an exasperated sigh met them as club music grew in volume.

“C’mon man your break is up and – like really dude!” A slim brunette screeched, frowning at him as Spitfire pulled away and having the audacity to appear embarrassed. Spitefire’s lips pressed into a thin line as he went stiff and tried to make himself decent in a hurried frenzy. Shiro fixed himself calmly and gave a bashful smile as the brunette looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else is around. Once both were situated and respectable the brunette widened the door and Spitfire shuffled over, looking put out like a doused cat, shoulder hunched and seeming like he wanted to disappear at being caught.

The lanky brunette left out the door and Spitfire lingered. “I get off soon,” he breathed and gave a small smile. Shiro almost snorted at the implications, but nods at the opening the other presents.

Shiro felt his own smile overtake him. “Okay, I’ll wait for you.” Before more could be said the brunette popped his head in the doorway again.

“C’mon!” He shouted sternly only to then whip his head towards Shiro. “Sorry daddy-boy, but we need him on the floor, it’s bonkers right now.” 

“Fuck off Lance!!” Spitfire hisses.

Shiro gave a nod of understanding as the gangly brunette took hold of the other’s arm and drug him out. The older man watches him go, feet clumsily trailing after his coworker. Shiro sighed and decided he’d head back out into the throng of the club and wait for Spitfire’s shift to end. Shiro made his way to the bar carefully nursing a beer as he waited, but keeping his eyes looking out for the younger man –.

Time marched on and soon it was last call, closing time for the bar. It had been hours and no sign of Spitfire. Sighing, Shiro downed his now warm drink and closed his tab, then leaving to the hotel he was staying at which was three blocks away from the gay bar and club district. 

He couldn’t worry about what it could have been. Shiro was in the process of moving back home and he had to make appearance at his new job position tomorrow. 

Meet and greet.

* * *

Morning came quick, 7:AM blaring and bright as Shiro pushed up from the bed with a groan feeling the aches of staying up late. He wasn’t young anymore though last night made him think otherwise. He smiled wistfully at the thought of the beautiful bartender, maybe one day he could go back and rekindle their moment, possibly. Maybe. Right now, he needed to get up and meet his new fire company, he would be the newly appointed Captain of Fire Station number Eight.

Shiro would be taking over the mantle from his former mentor and longstanding best friend, Randall. Going towards the bathroom he went to go freshen up, he needed to make a good first impression with his new team.

He had to put last night behind him for now. He had to checkout soon and call for a rideshare.

* * *

The Lyft driver pulled up to the station as Shiro got out with his bags in hand, he was dressed casually in formfitting jeans and a snug white t-shirt staring at the large red brick building before him. Shiro surveyed the area as he removed his sunglasses. There were multiple firefighters, some were playing basketball others were situating equipment and some were relaxing. It seemed like a flux of activity, Shiro smiled feeling happy as his new team looked very much like a close-knit crew.

He began to approach and the guys who were playing hoops paused taking notice. 

“What can we do for you?” One man asked, sandy brunette with a flip in his hair. 

“Hey! I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro for short.” He introduced. Should he inform them that he was their new captain? Would that be weird or too formal? 

Luckily, recognition dawned on the younger man’s face and the others along with him. “Oh, you’re the new capt’n we were expecting. Welcome! I’m James Griffin, this is Kinkade and the guys.” He hitched a thumb to the man beside him before signaling to the others. Shiro shook his hand before shaking the others.

“I’m Ryan Kinkade.”

“Matt Holt.”

Shiro made a sound of recognition. “The Fire Chief’s son?” 

The brunette cringed and nodded. “Yeaaah, guilty.” Matt admitted before he jumped to a new subject. “Let me go get the Battalion Chief and Lieutenant, they’ve been expecting you.” The lanky ponytailed brunette ran off as Shiro watched him go before more crewmen gather around introducing themselves to him, looks like all the firefighters were here to meet him –.

It was a moment later before a laughing bellow rang out over the crowd around Shiro. The company parted and Shiro grinned as he laid eyes on Randall and Adam. Both old friends, but Randall was his best friend. 

Shiro came rushing over a large toothy smile on his face as they clasped arms and then hugged. “Wow! Your hair is white as snow.” His large hand landed in Shiro’s hair, ruffling it as the other cringed. To be fair, the last time he had seen Randall his hair had been dual colored, black, and white, but it had whitened considerably since then. “The hair makes you look older than me.” Randall laughed, crows’ feet pulling at his eyes.

“C’mon Rand! I’m several years younger.” Shiro smiled as he pushed the hand away, giving a playful shove. “White hair is all the rage now; it almost appears platinum.” Shiro argued jokingly. His eyes then landed on Adam and his smile soften. They had been engaged back in the day when they were both young and dumb, now older they were close friends. “Hey Adam,” he softly greeted.

“Oh, come here.” Adam reached out grabbing Shiro and hugging him tightly. “It’s good to see you idiot.” There was affection in his voice and he still looked good, refined and aging like a fine wine. It was hard to believe that they were older. Shiro just turned forty with Randall being forty-six and Adam on the cusp as he’d be turning thirty-nine soon.

Shiro already felt welcomed in his new company. It was good to feel wanted and he knew he’d be well cared for with Randall and Adam supporting him with all these young firefighters under his leadership and guidance. 

“I’ll introduce you and give you a tour.” Randall said as he threw an arm around Shiro’s broad shoulders. “God it’ll be like old times, working in the same company.” The older man pats his chest as Shiro beams next to him. “It’s been what –? Fourteen years since we’ve worked together, you got married and transferred out of state.” Randall recapped with a whimsical tone. 

He had moved away because his then young husband was a newly graduated doctor and landed a job out of state. Shiro moved for Curtis and worked almost a decade and half elsewhere away from his found family. It was good to be home and around friends again.

Shiro sighed. “Seems like a lifetime ago.” He had been divorced for three years now. 

“It was,” Adam chimed in. “Glad you kept in touch with us and visited when you could –, during your – um absence.” He teased lightly.

“Of course,” Shiro laughed. “What kind of friend would I be if I fell out of touch?”

“A real shitty one,” Randall drew in that southern accent of his before he laughed, scruffy face splitting in a wide grin. “C’mon we got alotta ground to cover and then we’ll have lunch then more first day stuff. Hopefully, it’ll remain quiet for the day and then Keith will be bringing by dinner and then you’ll stay at my house until the crew finishes cleaning out the Capt’n quarters.”

That was the plan, stay with Randall and his son until they cleared the room out for him at the station. Easy enough.

“Keith? Man, I haven’t seen him since – he was a little one. God, I think he was three or four the last time I laid eyes on him.” Shiro wondered how his godson is fairing. Randall would keep him posted with highlights throughout the years, but those cliff notes only did so much. It would be good to get to know Keith and be active in his life. Shiro had never gotten the opportunity to have kids and with his godson he could vicariously live out the desire of being a parental figure. A shoulder to lean on. “Couldn’t even send me photos to decorate my fridge with.”

“If the boy could sit still long enough I would’ve, but he’s much like his momma and is always on the move. I tell you what, the kid avoids cameras like the plague. He’s hard to catch. Hardly got any photos myself and if I do take ‘em he deletes them the little shit.” Randall groused humorously. 

“Huh, excuses Rand?” Shiro arched a brow before giving the older man a break. “How is Keith doing overall?” Last, he had heard he was getting into fights.

“He’s staying busy with school and a part time job. He’s keeping out of trouble since he graduates this year and then he’ll be traveling with Krolia overseas before he goes off to college.” 

Shiro whistles before cracking a smile. So much for having Keith around, those dreams quickly went up in smoke before his eyes. “You’ll have an empty nest soon, Rand, what’ll you do then?”

The slightly younger man got snatched into a head lock, hair ruffled roughly as Randall snorts out a snarky reply. “Shut up! Don’t remind me my baby boy will be leaving soon.”

Shiro tries to free himself, head pulling away as he laughs. “You have to face reality buddy.” Adam laughs behind both as he shakes his head in good humor. “Please.” Gesturing with his hand toward the station. “Show me the layout of my future home.”

Randall was thankful for the subject change as he led their group inwards, entering through the garage of the station. “This is the garage o’course,” he presents with a flourish of arms and hands with a bow accompanying it. Shiro snorts, it’s good to be among friends again.

* * *

The day had surprisingly been quiet, no emergencies except for a silver alert which Adam headed up the investigation while Randall and Shiro hung back, catching up. Shiro was given his uniforms and equipment, he spied his quarters which were still holding boxes of storage. They younger firefighters were still trying to unload the room and clean, though Shiro offered to assist, Randall had turned him down.

“The men will handle it; besides, they want to do this as I haven’t used these quarters in over a decade.”

Shiro shrugged, hands held up in helplessness. “I won’t fight them on it if they insist. Can’t believe Adam hasn’t settled down and is still living here.”

“What, you wanna rekindle that?” 

“Nope. Don’t want to shit where I eat, that could potentially put a strain on the crew, and we can’t have that. Besides, Adam and I are best as friends only. We make for a terrible couple.” 

Randall rubbed his stubbled covered chin thoughtfully. “Wow, twenty-somethin’ Shiro would have gotten his dick wet at the first chance and damned if he worked with them or not.” 

Shiro groaned flushing hotly as he knew the man next to him was right as he had done such things in his heyday. “C’mon,” he grumbled grumpily. He had grown since his younger days, no longer thinking as much with the head between his legs, though last night wasn’t a testament to his growth. But Randall didn’t need to know that not until much later, _perhaps_. 

Strolling around the upper walkway of the garage a motorcycle comes gliding down the drive and into the garage and parking behind the fire trucks to be out of the way. The rider was built lithely and looked like sex on the longest pair of legs, wearing all black minus a pair of red shoes. God, he was already checking them out. Was this one of their firefighters? Shiro thought he met them all and shame on him for already eyeballing them. 

“Keith’s here, but where’s the food?” Randall frowned as he leaned on the railing watching his son dismount the bike, helmet still on. 

The shame intensified realizing he had been ogling Keith.

“C’mon,” Randall waved at his son before hitching a finger at Shiro. “Time to greet your long-lost godson.” Randall teased. They went towards the fireman’s pole and slid down with practiced ease.

Shiro felt guilt settle in his stomach at admiring his best friend’s son, it had been fourteen years since he had seen him. How was he supposed to know the kid had a motorcycle, a beautiful one at that, and wow. A candied red Dark Specter which were a classic and hard to find. Shiro whistled appreciatively as he drew closer, circling the bike as the rider stood to the side as they began to remove the helmet. He pushed his self-shaming aside to admire the beast of a bike before him.

“I’m jealous, this is a beauty.” Shiro knelt and looking at the engine and paint job. His hand hovering before it, not wanting to smudge the polished fiberglass, fingers hovering.

“Is it?” There was teasing in the question, almost playfully flirtatious. Weird.

That voice! He could never forget that raspy sweet voice, not so soon anyways, it was like syrupy honey pouring into his ears, alluring and sweet.

Shiro slowly stood up and felt an inaudible gasp leave him. It was Spitfire! The bartender from the night before was Keith! OH SHIT! OH FUCK! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! He felt his dick harden and his pulse quicken, there was a mix of fear, panic, and desire swirling within Shiro like a maelstrom, powerful and nauseating. Keith removed his helmet, giving a small secretive smile as he tucked his helmet between his arm and hip.

“Where’s dinner?” Randall groused none the wiser to Shiro’s inner turmoil as he hugged his son. 

“It’s on the way, I order pizza delivery for everyone. It’s hard lugging dinner on my bike for a bunch of hungry firefighters.” His eyes never left Shiro as he said this.

“You’re supposed to use my truck.” Randall rolled his eyes like it was the solve to all of Keith’s food delivery problems and it was. “Keith, I know you haven’t seen Shiro since you were lil’, but this is your godfather, Shiro. Say hello kiddo!”

“Hey,” he greeted coolly as he reached out with fingerless gloved hands, seeing those leather clad fingers ignited memories from the night before in Shiro’s head.

“H-Hi Keith.” He reached out shyly, gripping the hand, and giving a firm shake. Their eyes meet and Keith smirked knowingly, licking his lips before biting his bottom lip.

Shiro was fucked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WatermelonTuesdays had this amazing idea and allowed me to do a little something: https://twitter.com/WTuesdays/status/1279424024926400512  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!
> 
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro could hardly eat pizza as he kept stealing glances at Keith and the teen would pilfer his own looks, their eyes would meet only for Shiro to turn away hurriedly as he took a savage bite of his pepperoni pizza slices or cinna-sticks. This was awkward or at least it was on his part. Keith seemed willing to cast bedroom eyes at him any chance he could although Shiro being his godfather seemed to matter little to him.

He’d have to set him straight the first chance he could snag him alone, Shiro would let Keith know that their hookup was a mistake. God, he should have asked for a name the moment they kissed. Last night replaying in high definition in his mind, a series of failure on his end since he should have known better being older.

How could he face both his godson and best friend? He had his dick down Keith’s throat the night before and didn’t even know his name at the time. Hell, now he couldn’t rekindle whatever they had, not in good conscience anyway. Shiro couldn’t deny how gorgeous Keith is, the club lighting didn’t give Keith justice and seeing his fair complexion and fine bone features under better lighting highlight how ethereal he seemed. His eyes illuminated in indigo, so it wasn’t Shiro’s imagination that he saw shooting stars in those bottomless eyes and his lips were the palest of pink, reminding him of plump peaches.

Where was his mind at? He took a swig of the effervescent coke before taking another bite of hot pizza. Shiro tried to drown his dilemma in junk food and soda, but his mind wouldn’t let the situation go. Fuck!

Keith laughed musically as he spoke with the younger firefighters, obviously, Shiro could tell they were friends probably close in age, Matt was evidently the funny guy of the crew. He watched as the group of young men cracked up as James shot soda out of his nose.

“You’ll be sleeping in the guestroom.” Randall spoke as he held a dripping buffalo wing in hand, pointing it at Shiro. “We’ll start work bright and early tomorrow; I’ll show you the ropes when it comes to being the captain of the 8th. After food, we’ll head out and get you settled in for the night.” Shiro gave a nod, but Randall seemed to straighten his posture, eyes studying the newly appointed Captain. “Ya alright? You anxious about your first official day?”

Shiro swallowed his bite, feeling guilty about withholding his actual thoughts from Randall. He had to lie or run the risk of having his teeth knocked down his throat. “Yeah.”

“You’ll be fine, it’s like being a Lieutenant, just slightly more responsibility and heavier admin work. You were Captain Sanda’s lieutenant for years. It’s no different, besides, you’ll report to me, so there’s nothing to essentially worry about.” He laughed which made Shiro’s mood buoyant for the moment as he forgot about his troubles. It was nice to be around Randall once more. 

Shiro nodded his head and gave a smile.

Everything would work out; he just had to believe and try to make it a reality. He’d smooth things over with Keith, assume his role as captain and be a little more selective when it came to dicking someone down. Then he’d be on easy street, no problems, issues, or worries!

Nothing to worry about, but his stomach still twisted in intricate knots.

* * *

It was after dinner and they were getting ready to head out for the night and he’d spend days with Randall and Keith. The apprehension he felt still percolated within. Shiro was loading his bags into the back of Randall’s truck as Keith came wheeling his bike up. Shiro’s eyes fell to the other admiring both and cursing himself for it.

“Ya been eyeballing my bike, do you wanna ride Red?” Keith asked with a grin and head tilt. Curse his stupid pretty face! “I’ll even let you driver her.” Keith added smoothly. God, that sweetened the deal and Shiro sighed begrudgingly. “I keep an extra helmet strapped just in case.”

Shiro hadn’t been on a bike in years not since he lost his arm. Curtis had made him sell it after his recovery and he had felt the loss for years. This made his hunger to ride again spring anew. He felt the itch, the temptation of it.

Keith began to remove the bungee cord as he then holds the helmet out towards Shiro, waiting for him to take it.

The older man takes the helmet resigned to his fate as he sighed in defeat. “Okay, this is happening.” He said as he gave a small nervous smile to Keith. 

The teen smirked. “Awesome, I’ll sit bitch.” Keith said which made Shiro’s nerves seem to vibrate at infrasonic level. He’d have Keith close, holding onto him and Shiro hadn’t been on a motorcycle in so long, this was making him anxious which was a feeling he hadn’t felt in years since his job couldn’t afford him the luxury for disquietude. 

“Maybe you can teach the boy some of your fancy tricks,” Randall interjected as he leaned against his truck. “I taught Keith all I could, but he easily out maneuvers me on a bike. He reminds me of you. He’s a speed demon.”

“I haven’t ridden in years, Rand, not since I got this beauty.” Shiro sheepishly laughs as he displays his matte carbon-black arm. “I’m sure I’m rusty as hell. We’ll be going slow and steady.” It was an assurance to himself more so than to Randall. “I would hate to spinout with my _godson_ riding with me.”

“I’ll be fine.” Keith answered confidently. “C’mon old timer, hop on.” He waves before he pats and smooths his hands on the leather seat.

Shiro blinks, the tone obviously flirtatious, the older man felt his cheeks heat.

“Oooh, damn.” Randall instigates as Shiro quirks a thick brow. “Don’t be cheeky son.” He laughs. “Sounds worse than when he calls me ol’ man.” He mumbled more to himself than the others as he climbs into his truck. “Let’s head on to the house.”

Shiro puts on the helmet and gets onto the bike with Keith following close behind, straddling and pressing close, snug with his arms looped around Shiro’s middle. Shiro turning the ignition and revving red as she growled before her engine purred smoothly, the bike was already warmed up and ready to go. Randall drove his truck and Shiro lifted the kickstand as he took a few steps before letting Red glide them on the asphalt, taking them from the driveway of the fire station. Shiro follows the silver truck from a distance as he felt his muscle memory take over as he grew comfortable on the bike even with a passenger.

Keith leaned against him, closer than he needed to be, snug at his back. He felt those hands stroke, tracing abs through his shirt before drifting slowly higher. Shiro wobbled a bit, before righting the bike. “Keith!” 

“I’ll stop.” Keith chuckled muffle, before putting his hands back around, behaving.

The Firefighter Captain prayed they’d make their destination without any further incidents –.

* * *

There were other incidents, Keith continually groped his midsection as they drove, and Shiro remained hyperfocused on the road to avoid having an accident. Keith would chuckle, the sound teasing and musical to his ears. It was nice, yet Shiro couldn’t let his attraction distract him nor his dick. He had felt Keith trace the v of his pelvis and he bit back a groan. This kid was a pain, a damn brat.

When they pulled up to the driveway of their home, Keith’s hands stopped their exploring and rested harmlessly on his hips. The garage door opened as Randall backed up his truck in the three-car garage, parking in the far-left port. A sleek black luxury car sat in the far-right, no doubt Korlia’s.

“Red has the middle garage.” Keith pointed as they slowly crawled up the drive and into the brightly lit garage, there were two other bikes sitting in the middle port. Shiro nodded, driving in and parking as Randall began to pull Shiro’s bags from the back bed of his truck and placing it on the epoxied floor. 

“Boy, will you take Shiro’s bags up to the guestroom?” 

“Sure thing, dad,” he takes his keys from Shiro before coming over to grab both of Shiro’s bag. 

“I can help,” Shiro offers but is easily ignored as Keith trots by with his luggage as Randall places a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure Keith will probably slink off to do his own thing afterwards. In the meantime, wanna have a beer and shoot the shit before we turn in for the night?”

A beer sounded great. “Yeah.”

* * *

Dreams were normally formless and gauzy, usually Shiro could float through the blackness and feel a vagueness when in them but right now wasn’t the case and Shiro could felt warmth and pleasure. It was licking over him and he went headfirst into it, diving as he swam in sensations. Slowly, Shiro’s eyes cracked open, sleep muddled and feeling a weight against him, he groaned and felt lips pressing against his jaw, plush damp lips.

He hummed and loosely wrapped an arm around, keeping the heat close as it had been sometime since he had a body next to him in bed. 

_“Shiro.”_ A soft moan of his name. 

This wasn’t a dream, but reality. Shiro’s eyes snapped open in time to watch Keith’s face descend on his lips, devouring, those smaller hands groping up his bare chest and snaking higher. Shiro groaned into Keith’s mouth before he felt himself melt and his own hand came up carding into ebony locks and gripping tightly as he tilted and guided. 

Shiro would claim he was still half asleep as he kissed the teen back.

Keith’s hands began to snake downwards, tracing all of Shiro’s bare skin before playing with the elastic of his boxer briefs.

A moment passed before Shiro came to his senses, he didn’t jerk back and instead let the kiss end naturally between them. Keith was straddled over him, wearing a t-shirt and boxers, his own arousal obvious and he pawed softly at Shiro, eyes heavy lidded and baring down on Shiro in the moonlit filled room as darkness casted shadows around them. Keith leaned in readying for another kiss when Shiro took hold of both arms pausing the teen in his lap. 

“Wait.” Shiro breathed trying to keep his voice calm even though he felt anything but. “We can’t.” He whispered as Keith sat poised and ready, his hands stilling on Shiro’s hips.

The bartender cocked his head curiously. “Is this because I stood you up last night? I – um – I’m sorry, I had a friend emergency and had to leave immediately from work.”

“What? Uh no, it not about that.” Shiro assured as he rested his hands absently on Keith’s thighs. “We can’t do this – whatever this is. We can’t hookup.”

Keith’s eyes narrow dangerously and Shiro recognizes the expression, how had he not noticed that Keith took after his mother in looks. There was a little bit of Randall there, but it was predominantly Krolia in his features. The teen’s arms crossed defiantly over his chest as he peered down at Shiro. “You just kissed me and didn’t stop it.”

“Fair,” Shiro conceded easily. 

“Why stop this? Why stop now?” It was an honest ask; he could hear the plea in the question. 

Shiro’s heart squeezed, feeling that draw to comfort and give Keith what he desired, but he couldn’t. Even if he wanted to indulge himself. He tore his eyes away from the vulnerable look that was directed at him. “There’s a number of reasons.”

“Try me,” the edge was back in his voice. He was stubborn and Shiro could match that and more.

Sighing in his own frustration, Shiro’s let his fingers pinch the bridge of his nose before fixing a determined glint to eyes. “You’re a teenager who I am easily twenty-something years older than you.”

“That didn’t bother you last night.” Keith shoots back.

“I was under the impression you were in your twenties, not eighteen and definitely not Rand’s son.”

“I’m legal Shiro.” 

God, were they really having this argument? It was a little ridiculous especially with Keith residing on his lap still and both in their respective undergarments. “I’m old enough to be your father, speaking of he’s my best friend.” He reminded again, trying to drive this point home.

“So, what, dad would eventually understand if he found out.”

“Shit Keith! I am not doing that to your parents, Jesus, I’m your godfather.” Shiro was getting exasperated, being pounced on in the middle of the night would do that.

“You’re just my godfather in name, it’s not like we have that familial bond after all these years. Hell, I didn’t even know you were my godfather until dad said so tonight. It – it doesn’t matter.” Keith bit back and Shiro could feel his normally cool patience crumbling. Keith was right, they were just about perfect strangers. They knew extraordinarily little of each other and in his mind, he could see why Keith wanted this, there was a pull, a thrill to this, a taboo. A sordid entanglement they could fall into. Regardless, this had to be put to rest.

Keith was too stubborn and bullheaded, he continually countered everything Shiro proposed. Channeling himself he found his resolve, though he wasn’t going to reason with him any longer as Keith would continually be difficult. 

Patience yields focus after all. 

“Listen Keith, you may want this, but I don’t. Not anymore.” Shiro paused for a moment, composing his thoughts. “I am not going to justify myself on the why as you’ll counter anything and everything I say. So, I’m putting my foot down and ending this before it can get us both in any sort of hot water with your parents. I won’t budge on this, Keith.” There was an unruffled obstinate edge to Shiro’s own voice, making sure to show he was unmovable on this. No sway would make him budge. 

The adamant look melted from those pretty eyes and a confused hurt reflected instead. “Shiro didn’t you –? I thought we –,” Keith paused biting his lip as he got up silently as the rejection settled over him, heavy and overbearing. Shiro wanted to ask what Keith meant, but reframed not wanting to cause further harm, the damage was done, and the message received. 

“Keith,” he called. When those pained eyes turned on him, he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Forget about our hookup, it’s better that way.” _Good job Shirogane, drive it home that this will never be more._ Shame began to settle and grow in the pit of himself, but he had to do this. 

It was the right thing to do.

“Hmph – better for you or me? Y’know what don’t answer that, just fuck you,” he murmured as he opened and closed the door softly behind him. 

Shiro’s eyes stayed glued to the door, hearing the gentle footfalls retreat and when they faded, he groaned softly as he looked up to the darken ceiling. His hands came up, heels of his palms digging into his eyes in frustration. “Damnit.” 

This was not how he envisioned starting the new chapter of his life.

* * *

After their talk, Keith avoids Shiro whenever he can. In passing, the teen gives a cool greeting and nothing more as Shiro tries to be friendly, but Keith won’t have any of it. It’s fair, fine even, Shiro wounded Keith so it’s only natural the other wasn’t receptive towards him afterwards. The cold shoulder is fine if it prevents Keith from coming onto him.

It seems strange that Keith was so – worked up about it, maybe he wasn’t as experienced as Shiro thought. 

Could be why he wanted to cling onto what they had? 

Keith seemed sincere in his apology for standing Shiro up and they had hit it off so naturally, the pull between them was magnetic and strong. No wonder Keith didn’t want to let it go. Fuck, he should put it behind him, though their argument was still fresh within his mind and Keith’s hurt filled eyes haunted him whenever he had a quiet moment. Their premature relationship ended _days_ ago.

Why was Shiro still hung up on it? He should just put it behind him.

Randall continually apologized on Keith’s behalf for his lukewarm behavior towards Shiro. He chalked up his son’s attitude to hormones and being a teenager. 

“I’ll talk to the boy and get to the bottom of it, whatever _it_ is. Sorry, you’re taking the brunt of it.” They were readying, going to the fire station, breakfast eaten, and coffee downed, Keith was readying to go to school for the day as the two firefighters were heading out. 

“Don’t worry about it. I was a teenager once and remember being angry at the world.”

“You angry,” Randell laughed as they went towards the garage. This was years before they knew each other. “I’m guessing this was before your patience yields focus mantra?”

Shiro grinned and nodded. “It was –, in the end that was a hard lesson for me to learn.” He knew what it was like to be angry and young, though his anger wasn’t about a potential booty call. Young Shiro was irate because he was sickly and thought he’d live the rest of his life that way. Eventually, he was healed, cured by the doctors and nurses, he grew out of his silent rage, eventually letting it all go. Shiro was thankful for his parents and grandparents being so understanding, his grandfather taught him about the saying. A mantra passed down in his family which is something he lived by till this day. 

He pushed the old memory aside as he climbed into the cab of the large truck. Today would be the day he’d move into the station, crazy how quickly three days had blurred by. Having the separation would be good for he and Keith, the teen would finally be able to burnout from his anger. Then and only then could Shiro try to reach out and repair their relationship.

“You meet with Sam today,” Randall interrupts Shiro’s thoughts. It was a welcomed distraction.

“Yeah, it’ll be good to speak to Chief Holt. I haven’t talk to him since he offered me the position.” 

“Knowing him he’ll probably want to welcome you with open arms. He’s a great guy and I’d recommend creating a good relationship with him and his Assistant Chief Iverson. Though I’ll warn you that Iverson is a hard ass compared to Sam.”

“Oh –? Thanks for the word of advice. I’ll be sure to keep that in my back pocket.” 

“See that you do.”

* * *

Shiro arrives at city hall’s fire station number one which is conjoined to the state official building, the hustle and bustle of the station stays out of the way of the municipal officials that governed the city. It a bright and warm midmorning. Shiro marches towards the building with purposeful steps decked in his casual captain’s uniform and ready to make an impression. As he enters the building, he greets all in passing, fellow firefighters as he goes towards the administration area of the station. Fire Chief Holt and Assistant Chief Iverson would be located there, the first fire station is huge compared to his and it makes sense as they service a larger zone of the metropolitan area.

Coming to the small office area, Shiro checks in as he settles, waiting to meet with both high ranked firefighters. While Shiro’s sitting in the small lobby his radio goes off, static cutting through before the operator speaks. A fire is being called into his station; his senses heighten as he feels ready to spring into action. Shiro stands right as the door to Sam’s office opens before he can explain that he must go. The alarms of the first station go off now, his eyes widen. What were the odds?

“There’s a fire, my crew needs me,” he says hitching a thumb. Sam nods with Iverson standing beside him. 

“Go, we can meet later.” The older man says and that’s enough permission for him to sprint out of the office and pivot around rushing firefighters as Shiro tries to hurry to his captain’s truck. He makes it out the massive building in record time. He crosses the street, almost getting nailed by a car but diving and sliding across the hood with practice and getting into his vehicle. The lights come on and he’s barreling out the parking lot and onto the street. He’s following the fire vehicles of the first, no doubt they’re heeding the call as well.

It would be a drive, clear across town as the fire wasn’t in either of their districts. Not only that from what he could gather it was a 4-alarm fire which meant it would be several fire companies working together to combat the blaze. He felt his blood rush, adrenaline kicking in as he raced –.

Shiro prayed that traffic would be nonexistent –.

* * *

Keith chewed on his pen listening to the lesson dully, feeling bored out of his mind. When the intercom beeps several times the droning of his teacher stops immediately. When they announce his name over the speakers he perks up and blinks, they shouldn’t be calling him. He’s been nothing but fucking phenomenal since the school year started unlike his previous years. 

He had to be stellar for his senior year.

Whatever, if it got him out of class, he didn’t give a rat’s ass. 

Confused Keith gathers up his materials, stuffing them into his backpack before he scrambles out of the room and towards the main office, giving a quick wave to his teacher. He’s wanted in the Principal’s office for a reason.

As he enters the hall he mulls over his day, trying to pinpoint why he’d be called into the Principal’s. He’s taking slow measured steps as he racks his brain. 

There’s dread taking weight and sinking in his stomach, his legs make him hurry as he run through the desolate hallways, the monitor yells at him but he pays it no mind. He runs, clearing the distance as he comes around the bend and getting to the double doors of the admin building.

Keith swings them open, coming into the office and ignoring the receptionist as he beelines for the door and barges in. In the office is Shiro, he half dressed in his firefighter uniform and he still covered in smudges of soot and grim. His eyes are red rimmed and his lip trembles as he squares his shoulders and faces Keith, his jaw tightening into determination. 

Their eyes meet and Keith recounts that it’s been days since Shiro has looked him in the eye, now he won’t look away. Keith feels his heart skip a beat and a whisper of something disappears, something precious vanishes within him. 

A loss. 

Shiro reaches a hand outwards, resting on Keith’s shoulder as he gives a squeeze. “K-Keith,” his voice quakes.

The principal closes the door gently and the world drops out from under Keith’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all! It was bound to happen!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!
> 
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro woke with a start, cold clammy sweat and sweltering heat entrapped him as he was wrapped in thick oppressive blankets and sheets. He felt his lungs fluttering, fighting for air as his mind was in a disorienting panic. The dream of Randall burning and suffocating at the same time, flames, and a collapsing roof. One thing cut through the confusion, the sobering thought that plague him from the dream as he realized he was no longer sleeping.

Randall was gone.

A four-alarm fire had claimed him, robbing Randall of his life. 

Shiro’s fire company had answered the distress call from company number four, crew eight went to the area with Randall leading them while Shiro was clear across town at company one’s fire station. If only he had been there, his best friend would still be alive. Shiro felt the lump in his throat and the hot sting behind his eyes. It’s been so long since he had cried this much. All this crying was drying him out, dehydrating him, something cool to drink would be good and refreshing. He slowly sat up and deciding some water would soothe his nerves and take the edge off.

Telling Keith about his father’s death was the hardest thing Shiro had ever done in his life, harder than any prior burning blaze he had fought. He recalled the news and the devastation he caused with his words. Keith stood stock still, unmoving, and blank. Then his eyes began to well up, dripping down silently with fat tears as he cried mutely. He bit his lip, brows furrowed as he held in the sob, Shiro drew him in carding his fingers though his hair as Keith tried to move away, pushing at him.

Shiro kept a steady hold even as Keith fought against him, the fight soon left him as quickly as it had sprung up and Keith sagged into Shiro’s bulk still silently crying, the only sound he made was his heavy stuttered breaths and choked off whimpers. 

God it broke Shiro’s heart. He tipped his own head back and felt his own tears gathering, they leaked from the corner of his eyes as he gritted his teeth as he rocked Keith against him. The principal watched silently by.

That was two days ago, the days seemed to blur by –.

Getting out of the guest room, Shiro came out into the silent hallway. The house dark and silent with the soft white noise dulling Shiro’s hearing as background static. The captain navigates towards the kitchen with light steps. Randall and Krolia’s home was massive, too big for one teenage boy to live alone in until his mother arrived. Shiro had brough some of his clothing back, staying with Keith until then. Coming into the living room, he passes the couch and enters the huge kitchen. There sitting at the island is Keith, no lights on except for the overhead oven light casting minimal illumination.

Shiro paused, taking in his unmoving state. He felt his spirits dip, Keith was taking this so hard which was understandable. Withdrawn and quiet, drifting about the house silently, Shiro was worried but didn’t want to smother Keith with his concern, he understood grief well himself. He had his fair share of past tragedies.

They were already rocky with one another and Shiro didn’t want to make matters worse by inserting himself where he wasn’t wanted. He’d treaded carefully as if on eggshells, mindful of his actions and words. Shiro approached, his hand landing on Keith’s shoulder and giving a small squeeze. 

“Hey buddy,” he greets softly, voice warm and welcoming. “Can’t sleep?”

Those large luminous eyes blink then look upwards to him as if coming out of a trance. “Shiro?” Keith looks unsure; lip thinned as he turns his gaze away, the dark bruising heavy under his eyes. “Um yeah.” He whispered. “I tried, but my mind won’t stop. My thoughts just circle endlessly.”

There’s a desperation in his voice, Shiro could hear it as clear as day. “Same,” he confesses as he comes around sitting before Keith on the opposite side. “I can understand. I lost my parents when I first became a firefighter and I was very much the same as you are now.” 

Keith is quiet for a moment before he speaks. “How did it get better?”

Shiro thought about his response, thinking of his parents and then his eyes find Keith’s. “It doesn’t get better; you learn to exist with it.” To his own ears his answer sounded harsh, but it was the truth. He had learnt to cope with the death of his parents and eventually his grandparents. Shiro didn’t have any other family aside from his close ties to Randall. Loosing family was never easy. “That was insensitive.” He found himself saying, rubbing the back of his neck. The apology was on the tip of his tongue, but he was stopped by the teenage bartender.

“No,” Keith murmured. “It wasn’t and don’t be sorry. I can tell you were speaking honestly. I – I appreciate that.” Keith seemed so vulnerable, it hurt just to acknowledge. His eyes watered and he sniffled looking away, head ducking as his bangs hid his eyes.

A silence settled between them and Shiro felt the urge to bridge it. “If you ever want to talk more, we can, but I’m no therapist – far from it.” He joked lightly. “I should know, been to enough of ‘em in my time.” Self-deprecating, Shiro’s therapist spoke to him about doing that, old habits die hard and all. 

Keith snorted, before giving a small smile. “Wow,” he said softly. The silence settles over them again for a few moments. Both looking away, lost in thought. 

Shiro awakens first. “Since we’re both not sleeping, do you want to rot your brain watching tv?” 

Neither one had anywhere to be the next day. Keith was out of school and taking an absence from work while Shiro was given leave per Sam Holt and Adam, they wanted him to watch over Keith and help Randall’s family anyway he could. He would have done this without their behest, regardless. Besides, Krolia was out of the country, overseas and was currently in transit back home, but wouldn’t be arriving until late tomorrow. Or today since it was the middle of the night/early morning. 

Then there were the plans for Randall, god, his thoughts were spiraling again.

“Yeah.” Keith saved him from his thinking. “C’mon.” The stool screeched across the stone floors as he got up. Shiro stood as well and followed, making the short journey into the darken living room. 

“Lights on or off?”

“On, they say it’s bad to watch tv in the dark.” 

“Good point,” Shiro concedes as he clicks the lamp on. The living room is awash in cool dim lighting that isn’t too overly bright nor faint. Just right. Keith has taken residence, sitting center while Shiro takes a corner. There’s an unoccupied cushion between them. Keith picks up the remote, turning on the large flat screen and begins to flip through the channels, surfing for something that will occupy them.

Shiro watches idly as the channels flicker from one to another. His mind already spacing out, going back to yesterday morning, getting to the scene of the fire, seeing the multiple fire trucks and companies, trying to find where his team was as they battled the multi-apartment complex fire, right then a roof collapses and –

“Ah found something.” Keith says making Shiro blink out of his memory, perking up. 

On screen it’s a cartoon, one he hadn’t seen in years and he feels his mind focus on it, latching on with an intensity. “You like Monsters and Mana?” He asks peering at Keith from his peripherals.

“Yeah, I do.” Keith confesses easily. “I used to watch as a kid, haven’t seen it in forever.” Keith licks his lips in thought. “Do you like it?”

“I’ve caught enough of it to know about it.” He loves the show, but Shiro knows that some people would frown upon his love of it given his age. So, he plays it cool, gaging Keith to see if he’d say anything. 

“It’s a great show. My favorite character is the Paladin, he’s a bit of a try-hard but he means well. I just wish he didn’t die all the time; I know it a running gag and all.” Keith sounds humorless as Shiro could see that the mention of death made him mournful. 

“The Paladin is my favorite as well.” He confessed trying to save the fragile mood between them. “I like those episodes when the Rouge makes an appearance here and there, they work well with one another and the budding implications of a romance are something else. Though there are some fans that think the Rouge and Thief have chemistry, but that’s delusional. The Archer and Thief are endgame just like the Paladin and Rogue.” 

Keith blinks, looking shocked before he tilts his head. “You’re a fan,” it was a statement with no judgement present. “I like their relationship as well.” Keith whispers with a tiny smile. He seems like he wants to say something more, but he falls silent. He turns his eyes away from Shiro to watch the rerun of an older episode. 

The quiet is not oppressive yet comfortable. They watch, taking their minds off of the dour cloud that hangs overhead and ever present. If this show can distract them even for a night, it will be welcomed. Luckily, the episodes that air are ones where the Paladin doesn’t die, and the trails/tribulations are all comedic and light which lifts Shiro’s heart. He finds himself chuckling sometimes along with Keith. He can feel his mind starting to relax and his eyes grow heavy –.

It’s the sixth episode in when Shiro drifts, it only feels like a second and he wakes when a warm weight settles on his knee. His eyes open with effort feeling heavy lidded and he spies Keith, fast asleep against his leg. W-When? When had he moved?

Shiro knows he should move him, but the small whimper the kid lets out breaks his heart all over again and Shiro lets him rest. His prosthetic reaches tentatively down, pets that wild inky soft hair as he tries to ease any discomfort that he’s dreaming about. He wants Keith to sleep soundly, if possible, he knows it will be hard on him for a time. 

The teen quiets, sighing in his sleep as fingers comb his hair and gently trace his scalp. Shiro’s eyes watch his hand with rapt fascination, trailing through ebony trails of downy soft strands. 

Keith and Randall were close, a good father-son relationship. Shiro’s known this since Keith was born, Keith was the apple of his father’s eye and Keith adored his dad.

Keith had cried so much; today was the first time he seemed to finally stop. The prior days he was inconsolable and Shiro was surprised how quickly he seemed to wall his feels oh, so quickly. Keith was trying to be strong and he wondered if he were doing this before his mother appeared, so he could be strong for her.

Shiro tried to imagine what it would be like once Keith and Krolia were reunited, how emotional it would be. 

Krolia was pragmatic and probably had grieved when she was alone. Anytime Shiro or Keith spoke to her on the phone she sounded strong and put together, no vulnerability leaking through as she said she’d be home soon.

Could Shiro face her and look her in the eye? It would be impossible to face her as he had failed her family. Lost Randall his first week as captain.

Though he felt anxiety crowding him it wasn’t enough to keep him awake, and his hand settled in Keith’s wild nest of hair as he fell asleep, head leaned back at an awkward angle as his mouth parted gently.

When Shiro woke Keith was gone, but there was a blanket draped over him.

* * *

It’s unfair how the day can blur by when depressed, other times it can feel like the days drag on for a small eternity. Shiro longed for the latter of the two, he didn’t feel mentally prepared to face Krolia as he and Keith drove to the airport. They were in her luxury car with Keith driving them, Shiro tried to compose himself readying and hoping he could apologize and ask for Krolia’s forgiveness. 

Wait –? He hadn’t even thought about Keith that was a huge oversight on his end. Shiro felt his stomach drop, peering at the other from the corner of his eye. 

How could Shiro be so insensitive, so thoughtless? He felt his spirits sink further and his throat closing up with heat coming to his eyes. He was failing at taking care of Randall’s son. Failing at being Keith’s godfather. 

“K-Keith,” even his voice shook. “I’m sorry, I should have done this sooner.” He took a breath and tried to get the words out, yet his mind felt jumbled. “I want to apologize for letting your family down, if I had been there for your dad, he-he’d be here.” Shiro watched as Keith’s face went tight and he began to switch lanes as he got to the far side, going into the shoulder, and putting on hazard lights as he slowed and then finally came to a stop.

Did Shiro misspeak? 

Was Keith mad at him? 

Of course, Keith wanted to have this conversation safely, without being emotionally compromised behind the wheel. That seem like the most sensible reason. 

“Shiro,” Keith’s voice whispered softly as he lowered both hands from the steering wheel and folded them in his lap. The car idling quietly as they sat on the side of the road.

Shiro looked to Keith and could see the shine in the boy’s eyes and he felt his heart tremble at the soft and vulnerable look in his eyes. “You didn’t fail us or him.” He looked away, violet eyes shimmering like stars at midnight, Keith clearing his throat and trying to regain himself. “Don’t be stupid.” There was a soft chuckle from him trying desperately to lighten the mood. He let his hand reach out, stroking Shiro’s knee before giving it a squeeze. “You’re not Atlas carrying the world, so stop trying to shoulder everything. The world will keep spinning. Promise.”

Shiro felt a tear trickle down and wiping it away quickly to grin, his own hand came down unconsciously and squeezed Keith’s hand. Keith was strong even when hurting, Shiro needed to do the same and be strength for him. “Okay – if I don’t blame myself will you promise me that you won’t hold anything back and come talk to me – or whomever you feel comfortable with?” 

“I’ll try,” Keith looked troubled as he said this, but Shiro wasn’t going to press as it was a baby step, some progress. Since last night they’ve had a shaky rapport, they weren’t leaning on one another yet but Shiro was hopeful. Shiro contemplated that from here on out that he and Keith could grow closer, he just hated that it would be spurn from tragedy. “Hey,” Keith called. “Mom won’t blame you either, so don’t bug her about it. There’s nothing to forgive.”

“I won’t, promise.”

“Good –. We better get going again before mom’s plane touches down, we don’t want to be late.”

“Of course. You good to drive? Yeah?”

Keith’s lip was a straight line on his face as he pressed them together. “Yeah.”

The car begins to move again as Keith pulls them from the shoulder, guiding them towards the large airport terminals.

* * *

Keith is parked in the free short-term parking waiting, they’re both sitting in silence and again it isn’t uncomfortable. They’re waiting for the shuttle to amble up and drop off those that are here to pick up family and/or friends. It seemed their family had a routine when it came to Krolia’s frequent travels as Keith knew where to go and wait for her. This was away from the congestion of the busy airport’s pickup and drop-off zone. 

As the shuttle bus came squeaking to a stop, Shiro moved getting out along with Keith as Krolia came off the bus with the driver helping her unload her bags. She thanked him by name and gave a tip before the vehicle drove off.

Her eyes met with her son’s; a bittersweet smile mar her face as she let out a sigh. Keith immediately rushed to her as Shiro kept a slower pace, allowing them their reunion. They embraced, Krolia towering over Keith as she pressed his face into her collar. She pressed a kiss into his hair and whispered softly to him as he squeezed tighter. 

Shiro took her bags as he shuffled back towards the car to load in while they had their moment. Moving unhurriedly, he placed her bags in the trunk of the car and then stood by quietly, not wanting to interrupt or impose. 

When the twosome broke up a few minutes had passed, Keith sniffled as Krolia wiped at his face giving a watery smile. She took Keith’s hand in hers as they came to her car. She makes a beeline for Shiro, smiling and holding her arms out as he embraces her. 

“Shiro thanks for staying with Keith.”

“Of course.” Shiro wanted to say more, wanted to apologize to Krolia but he reframed, beating back the urge as Keith’s voice echoed in his head. Though she seemed fine, he could see the sadness in her eyes and how tired she was. She had just traveled from the other side of the world; she was probably bone tired and ready to drop from exhaustion. Knowing her, she’d probably want to get to work on organizing and getting ready for next steps, no doubt planning on laying her husband to rest.

Shiro jaw tighten and he gave a tight smile. 

“We should get you home so you can finally rest, being shuffled from one plane to another was more than likely tiresome. I’m sure you’re ready to be comfortable.” He said, Shiro fought wanting to give condolences. They could talk later about it. 

Krolia huffed letting Shiro go and smiling. “I am ready to be home. You sit up front with Keith and I’ll ride in back.” She hitched her thumb and fix a piercing look onto Shiro, showing she wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

“Okay.” He maneuvered, opening the backseat door for her before he came around and got into the passenger seat as Keith settled in as well. The teen snorted, stifling a laugh.

* * *

Shiro again found himself awake, the house too quiet for his liking and he decided making himself something to drink would be the remedy. Coming into the kitchen he found it illuminated and not occupied by Keith this time, but Krolia. She looked to be making some tea, she spied him from the corner of her eye. “Would you like a cup? It’s chamomile with lavender.” 

“Please.” Shiro took a seat at the island as the woman began to pull mugs from the cupboard while the electric kettle chirped. She pulled it and began to pour the steaming water before adding the triangled tea bags, dunking them multiple times before bring them over. She placed one mug gently before Shiro. Krolia moved to the pantry reaching into the walk-in sized area and grabbed an unlabeled glass bottle. 

“Simple syrup?” She asked as she came to sit across from Shiro. She added a splash to her cup before offering.

“Yes, please.” He took it easily and did the same, then his hand began to toy with the tea bag idly. 

Krolia watched him, eyes like a hawk and Shiro couldn’t look away. He could see the difference in eye color between Krolia and Keith, her eyes were brighter and warmer in tone, closer to burgundy than her son’s indigo.

She took a sip of her tea, signaling that the bags had steeped long enough. Shiro followed her lead. “I was thinking – more like wondering if you could assist with Randall’s arrangements.” Her eyes fell away, and she frowned, the expression showing how tired she was and the barely there lines in her face. “I’ll need help getting everything in order and to figure out next steps. I know you’re probably needed at the fire station.”

“Krolia –. Hey,” Shiro reached out touching her hand for a brief moment. “Sam gave me time off, the chief wanted me to support you guys anyway I can. Once your world settles then I’ll return, the company is well cared for with Adam covering for me. You and Keith are my main priority.”

She smiled hearing that and nodded her head. “I appreciate that. If you could help me with planning for Randall that would help me greatly. To be honest, I’m not sure how everything is going to shakeout afterwards. I need to discuss plans with Keith, I’m thinking of taking him overseas with me, to relocate over there permanently.” 

“Do you think he’ll want to go?”

“Possibly.” She took a contemplative sip. “Originally, he was supposed to travel with me once he finishes high school –. Now it seems like the timetable has move up.” 

Shiro hummed thoughtfully as he took a heated gulp of his tea, he did feel a bit calmer as the chamomile lavender combo soothed his jumbled nerves and mind. Genuinely, he didn’t want either one to go and move a world away. They were the last bit of family he had, Randall had always felt like the brother he never had and Krolia a sister. He would miss these connections, essentially missing the spark with Keith. 

He wanted some sort of bond with Keith, a somewhat meaningful connection.

It was selfish to want these things –.

* * *

**Four days later…**

The sun is high and bright, the sky so blue and cloudless with a comfortable warmth in the air. It was beautifully wonderful day to be swimming or having a picnic, enjoying the outdoors. Instead of those things Shiro was carrying his best friend’s casket with his bestie’s son and four other firefighters towards the grave site. 

The day was lovely, Randall would have enjoyed it. 

Perfect weather. 

Shiro could feel the sweat starting to bead at his hairline, he heard the hush cries around as they made it to the burial, carefully lowering the casket onto the straps gently as it would eventually lower Randall downwards, going into the earth. Keith made a straight line for Krolia and then Shiro stood on the other side of Keith. 

Everyone gathered round and the priest begins, subdued and solemn in his delivery, providing a strange sort of comfort as Shiro prepares himself for his final farewell. Keith trembles next to him; lip bitten as he trying to hold his sobs in. Both, Krolia and Shiro crowd him, wrapping arms around him to support and comfort as the teen broke down. His mother pressed soft kisses to the crown of black hair and spoke softly, even Shiro couldn’t make out her words. 

He didn’t want to hear; this was something only for them. A moment between son and mother. His hand smoothed up and down Keith’s shaking back. The service continued, honoring the life of Randall. The priest continues without fail –.

The service ended with people mingling to speak with Randall’s widow and son, Shiro tried to remain close but he found himself speaking to many, he was polite though he was distracted. He kept his eyes out for Keith seeing him chatting with James Griffin, before bidding farewell and stalking away. Shiro excused himself as he wanted to check in on Keith.

He knew this could be a lot to take in. His eyes met Krolia’s and she nodded as she was held up, speaking with Sam Holt. 

The captain made quick steps avoiding most as he went away from the gathering of people and found Keith under a lonesome weeping willow tree, no doubt going for decompression. Shiro couldn’t blame him and he’d only check in to give Keith some breathing room after he made sure he was okay. Parting the green foliage, Shiro stepped under as the teen looked towards him, eyes big in wonder. 

“You doin’ okay –?” He asked only to pump his hands defeatedly. “I know, I know! Stupid question.” Shiro grimaced with a sheepish smile as Keith snorted, slight smirk on his face as he shook his head.

“Um I’m hanging in there y’know.” He answered honestly as he took a step closer to Shiro. “I wanna say thank you – for everything. I know we started out rocky and I was kinda a dick, but even after everything you were very kind towards me.”

“It was warranted and there’s no need to apologize.” Waving the apology away with a swipe of his hand. Shiro closed the gap tentatively reaching out before he placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t give up on you over something like that.” He paused. “I wouldn’t give up on you ever.” Shiro let his thumb bravely graze a cheek before he let his hands drop to his sides, remembering that the touch was too intimate. 

There was a brief lull between them before Keith’s expression turned thoughtful and then stilted. “Mom wants to sell the house and take me overseas.”

Shiro stays quiet, curious to what Keith will have to say about the situation.

“I – I’m not ready to leave yet, my friends and school. I wanna stay. I know she wouldn’t want to leave me alone, but mom’s doing great work with Marmora and I don’t want to get in the way of that –. I mean I’m eighteen I could technically stay on my own.”

Keith on his own in that big house by himself. No that wouldn’t be right.

Shiro couldn’t stomach the thought.

“I could stay with you as a temporary guardian of sorts, to keep you company.” His mouth moves before his mind catches up, but Shiro doesn’t regret his words and smiles. Keith blinks, eyes wide in surprise. “How about it? I mean I am your godfather and all.”

The surprise is quickly replaced, wilted for a moment before Keith seems to school his features. “That could work.”

“We’ll talk to your mom and see what she has to say.” Shiro reaches his hand out. “Deal?”

Keith seems unsure, lip thinning before he gives a tiny nod. “Sure,” he lets his hand grasp Shiro’s metal one. “Deal.”

They shake on it, firm and solidifying their decision for an uncertain future –.

The rest of the day is a blur as the events move like a tape being fast forwarded, there’s a small intimate dinner with friends of the family and then a quiet retreat once the last of the guests leave for the evening. Krolia and Keith get into jammies, huddle on the couch for a movie so they could decompress and mourn with a distraction. Shiro declines wanting them to have that unhindered family time. He goes to the guest room, makes himself comfortable and passes out, he was running on fumes anyway. Shiro had been resting truly little, the weight of Randall’s death hanging overhead like a veil.

This time, sleep claims him swiftly and he falls under the easy lull of it.

That night Shiro dreams of Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a a day or two late, sorry! I know more sad and I'm sorry for all the angst. I just love angsty stuff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!
> 
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)


	4. Chapter 4

“Mom, I don’t want to go overseas just yet. I want to remain behind, stay at home.” Keith fell quiet, eyes big and studying his mother as she absorbed the news.

“If you allow it, I would like temporary guardianship of Keith.” Shiro interjected gently, the atmosphere felt delicate and he didn’t want to break whatever this was. 

Krolia’s face seemed unreadable as she stares at both Keith and Shiro while they all sat at the kitchen table. They had just finished dinner which consisted of the leftovers from all the dishes folks had dropped off after the funeral services. Krolia’s ruddy gaze settles on Shiro more so than her son, the corners of her mouth turn slightly downwards as if she’s disapproved or was in mid thought. Then she blinks, sighs as she leans in her chair, arm thrown over the back of it as she used one hand to gesture at both of them with an open palm. 

“Wow, you’ve both given this some thought, haven’t you?” 

Keith nods as he fixes her with an imploring gaze of his own. “I’m not ready to leave home yet.” He confesses. “I want to finish out the school year before I go with you, mom – I’m just not ready to leave dad behind.”

“Oh sweetie.” Krolia says tenderly as her brows fork upwards as a vulnerable expression dances across her face for a moment before it fades.

Hearing the whispered confession made Shiro give a knee jerk reaction as his head turned. The bit of truth that Keith spouted should have been obvious and he felt ashamed he didn’t see it. Shiro should have realized as he had been the same way with his own family. His own parents and grandparents were buried here in this town and he didn’t feel like he could abandon them.

It took him what felt like forever to accept. Years. Always in the back of his mind, never to be forgotten but it did get easier to pull away when the time came.

No doubt Keith was going through those same motions. It was fresh for him and Shiro understood. 

Shiro placed a large hand on a shoulder before he squeezed. Keith gazed at him and gave a phantom smile before his eyes went back to his mother.

Krolia sighed and gave a rueful smile. “Let me think about it, okay?”

Keith smiled a tiny bit and nodded. “Yeah okay.” He moved, getting up to retrieve the dishes as he cleaned up and began to clear the table. “Thanks mom.” Krolia smiled at his back as he moved and then her eyes settled on Shiro.

“I just need to sleep on this, and I’ll let you know my decision in the morning.” She said this to both, but her eyes remained fixed on Shiro.

That gave the teen pause before a small flash of a smile took residence on his face. Keith hurriedly went to the sink to do the dishes. Krolia stood up and Shiro followed suit, moving from the table. She bid them both a farewell for now as she disappears deeper into the house while Shiro remains. He looks over to Keith as the teen is washing the dishes. 

Deciding to help he comes over and begins to rinse the dishes that Keith’s already washed. “Think she’ll agree to it?”

Keith hums in thought before giving a nod. “I think she will,” he answers distractedly as he nibbles his lip. Shiro regards him, observing and waiting, but when Keith doesn’t elaborate further, Shiro doesn’t press for more. 

It’s easier, the give and take between them. As time marched on they were coming to understand one another and read between the lines, able to gauge. They were becoming comfortable with each other after being around one another for essentially ten plus days.

“Well if that’s the case, I guess we should discuss the possibility of living together.” 

“Hmm?” Keith hums again as he keeps his eyes on the soapy dish in his hand. 

From the small sound Shiro could guess what the other meant. “It’ll be different living with me. I know we’ve been around and staying with each other, but once your mom agrees it’ll shift the dynamic from staying together to living together. Does that make sense?” Shiro tried to differentiate what he meant, but to his own ears it sounded clunky and silly. 

“Yeah –, you’ll cease being a guest.” 

“Right!” Shiro paused, rinsing the plates before continuing. “I do understand you are grown, but I want you to think of me as a roommate more than anything, I’m here to watch your back essentially.” 

“Not keep tabs on me and report to my mom?” Keith teased with a grin.

“Of course not,” Shiro laughed as he finished rinsing the last dish as Keith let out the soap water and began to rinse his hands. “You busy? Wanna watch a movie?” Shiro’s hand landed in Keith’s hair, combing his fingers against the crown before playing with a wild strand.

Keith smiled leaned in and gave Shiro’s back a gentle pat. “C’mon old timer, think you’ll stay awake through the movie?” He ushered Shiro into the living room, splayed hand resting on the small of Shiro’s back as Shiro’s hand rested on the back of Keith’s neck, fingers idly toying with fine wisps of hair. 

The forty-year-old pouted as he was guided deeper in. “Hey, be nice!”

Keith let out snort of laughter.

* * *

Shiro woke finding Keith resting against him, head on his chest and the TV off with a blanket draped over them. _Did Keith do this? No, probably Krolia,_ Shiro thought. He groaned feeling the aches of resting awkwardly on the couch, his arms were resting behind the back and his neck bent backwards. Shiro would be sore today, no doubt.

The smell of cooking breakfast was heavy on the air, Krolia probably rustling something up for all of them.

Trying to move carefully, but Shiro was unsuccessful as Keith stirred awake, hand fisting Shiro’s shirt before he slowly came to. Those lovely eyes opened, confused and bleary as they gazed upward. 

“Hey,” Shiro greeted. “Guess we both couldn’t hang.” It wasn’t a question more like a statement.

Keith moved away and blushed as he nodded and duck his head. “Seems like it.”

“Sounds like your mom is up and making breakfast we should help her out.”

The teen nodded moving off the couch before holding a hand out towards Shiro to help him up. Shiro took the offer with a soft thank you before he stood up and followed Keith into the kitchen. Their eyes landed on Krolia as she was making pancakes, the smell of frying batter heavy and filling the air with deliciousness.

“Smell good mom,” Keith came over and kissed her cheek before peering down at her work for moment. “Do you need help?” 

“Sure, can you make the eggs and bacon?”

“Yeah,” Keith jumped into action. 

“I can help too,” Shiro offered. 

“Can you make us coffee,” Keith said over his shoulder as he put some pans onto the stove. Shiro moved, going into the cupboards to get coffee so he could do just that. 

With the three of them working in the spacious kitchen it didn’t take them long to get breakfast served. They sat at the table, digging in and halfway through the meal Krolia cleared her throat. “So, I’ve decided that if Keith stays that I have some conditions that you both have to honor.” She took another bite chewing thoughtfully as her piercing gaze shifted between both men. “Keith, I want you to focus on school and finish the year strong, I don’t think you should keep working at the bar.”

The teen sat straighter and fixed his mom with a blank look. Shiro was surprised, in his mind he had decided that Keith’s parents didn’t know that their son worked in a gay bar, but it seemed they did. This was unexpected. Maybe he was out to both, Shiro’s mind went back to the argument they had almost two weeks ago. 

_“So, what, dad would eventually understand if he found out.”_

Keith’s angry words echoed; they made more sense now. He was out with his parents, but he and Keith could never be due to the gap in age and his history with Rand’s family.

“Okay, I’ll chat with Veronica. I think she’ll understand.” He gave a brief shrug. “After I finish school, I could possibly work part time again, she knows I’d be more helpful than Lance.” Keith sneered. “My certificate should be good for a bit.”

Shiro could hear the underlying history in Keith’s words, the meaning not lost on him, but he was still clueless. He listened quietly. 

Krolia nodded. “Thanks sweetie –. My other conditions are that Shiro watches over you and lets me know of your wellbeing. He’ll give me updates periodically.”

“That seems fair,” Keith offered and Shiro nodded. 

“Of course, Krolia.” Shiro didn’t want to be passive in the conversation, he wanted to participate and show he was engaged and desired to make this arrangement work. 

“Thanks, Shiro –. Keith, baby, I also want you to go to therapy.”

“Mom I don’t think –! I mean I don’t need it. I’ll be fine,” Keith protested only for the woman to stare at him patiently. She reaches a hand out, gingerly taking his hand as she gives an enduring expression. “Mom?”

“I’m not saying you would need to visit a therapist constantly, but I think you should see someone. You lost your father unexpectedly and so early in life, you may need support to grieve. Shiro, I, and your friends may not be enough, maybe talking to someone would benefit you. I know you may seem and feel fine now, but it could change as time goes on. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Krolia squeezes his hand.

Keith huffs and looks away, looking mildly annoyed but considering her words. 

“I’m going to see someone as well, it’ll be good.” Krolia offers and Keith blinks, turning towards her. “It’ll be monthly chats; you could do the same.” He sighs and gives a tiny nod and she beams. “Thank you, Keith.” She stands and comes around, locking her son’s in an embrace. Keith leans into her accepting the hug. 

Shiro couldn’t help but smile watching the two. 

Krolia kissed the top of Keith’s hair. “Thanks baby boy, this puts me at ease.” She came back around settling quickly into her chair as she took a sip of coffee. “I’ll be staying for a month to get everything in order before going back to work. Keith, I think you’ll stay out of school till then, just to adjust. Can your friends provide you your schoolwork during that time?”

“Yeah, I’ll ask Hunk.”

“Oh,” Krolia arched a brow and Keith blushed, ducking his head, and hunching his shoulders.

“It’s not like that! We’re just friends now –, listen he’s my best friend.” Keith spares a look at Shiro before turning away. “Look, I’ll also ask Allura, Romelle, Pidge, and – maybe even Lance.”

Shiro was learning a lot from this conversation about Keith, and yet he felt something akin to jealousy spring up within himself. It was ridiculous he shouldn’t feel that way, Keith was his godson and if anything, he should be protective and nothing more. His dreams of Keith were just a tired mind playing and bending reality, nothing more and nothing less. When things settled, Shiro could take up dating and with Keith quitting his job he didn’t have to worry about running into him if he hit the gay bars. 

“You sure,” Krolia teased before holding her hands up trying to diffuse her son. “I’m joking; besides, I like Hunk, he’s a good boy.”

“God! Mom! Stop!”

Krolia laughed out loud as Keith blushed furiously. Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle at Keith’s fluster. 

It was good to laugh again.

* * *

The week flew by and Shiro found himself back at the station, working during the day and returning to Krolia and Keith in the evening. It was strange how quickly the three of them fell into a domestic rhythm, both were out of work and school for the time being just getting everything in order in their lives and Shiro assisted when he could. 

Krolia worked from home here and there between getting the finances and other intricates tidied up with Shiro’s help. Krolia was trying to get her and Randall’s affairs in order before she returned to her work overseas and she wanted to ensure that Keith had everything he needed. In addition, to getting Shiro up to speed so he could support Keith for the next nine months. Krolia would be coming home here and there during that time to visit, but for the most part she would remain gone. More than likely coming home for birthdays, holidays and finally when Keith graduated. 

Keith in the meantime, was having homework brought in by various friends and communicated with his teachers through the student portal and via email, so he wouldn’t fall far behind.

During this time Shiro had met some of Keith’s friends, so far, he had met Romelle, Allura, Pidge (who was shockingly the fire chief’s kid and Matt’s younger sibling), and Hunk. He was surprised to meet Hunk as he was a walking ball of sunshine, Shiro could understand how Keith had dated or crushed on his best friend. The other teen was always pleasant and warm, would even bring over baked goods that he made from scratch. This group of friends would either visit as a unit or in pairs. Shiro could tell they were close knit reminding him of the guys at the firehouse.

Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to be jealous of Hunk – not like he was or anything, far from it. He wasn’t protective as he could see that Hunk and the other friends genuinely cared for Keith’s wellbeing. 

Keith had great friends and Shiro felt thankful for the group as they seemed to shower Keith with attention and love. Such a wonderful friend support.

Shiro could see that it wasn’t enough though –.

Yet Shiro would see loneliness and sadness in Keith. Sometimes it would be when the boy thought he was alone, other times it would be when their eyes met. Shiro didn’t know how to broach the pain he would see reflected in those eyes, he wanted to reach out, but something held him back. He cared for Keith, but lately his own jumbled feelings and guilt made it confusing.

Shiro didn’t know how he wanted his relationship to be with Keith. He remained confused.

He feared getting too close, not wanting to send mix signals. Shiro was slowly falling for Keith despite his best efforts. Hell, he even dreamed of him and those dreams were either pleasantly domesticated or they turned downright dirty and nasty as Shiro enjoyed sex immensely, since moving back to his hometown, Keith had been the only partner Shiro had and that was a short lived tryst. 

Normally, Shiro would’ve ran through a slew of men by now. But life’s recent events had gotten in the way.

Shiro would loathe to admit that he had jacked off a handful of times to the thought of Keith on a dirty bar floor sucking him down. That was a stain, a shred of guilt that he carried with him and used as punishment in the waking hours. Those intrusive thoughts help keep him at arms’ length from Keith, Shiro tried to be there for Keith as only a friend. Maybe one day he would get over this silly attraction and just be the family the kid needed. 

Shiro shouldered his feelings, being the adult that he was, it was the right thing to do –.

Keith and Shiro days kept progressing and they quickly fell into a swift friendship. It was nice and easy, but Shiro could sense that Keith did keep him at arms’ length and vice versa, their sordid meeting still hung over them like an unforgotten shroud. As the days went by it did get easier, but Shiro wondered about that as Keith seemed to let his guard down gradually as if something changed, Shiro couldn’t pinpoint it –. 

When and why the change occurred, but he was happy for it. 

Eventually, Keith quit his job during the month off. Was this the change Shiro had noticed in Keith? The lead up to Keith quitting his bartender job –? No, this wasn’t because of his joblessness. It had to be something else –.

Soon before they all knew it, both, Keith and Shiro were dropping Krolia off at the airport, the thirty-days flew by so quickly that it felt like it was a blink of the eye. It was hard to believe Randall had been gone for forty-days. 

It was a heartfelt send off as Krolia didn’t want to let her baby boy go, but Keith assured her he’d be okay and that he wasn’t alone with Shiro around. The assurance was enough to send her on her way. Krolia got passed the check-in, heading towards her gate, the rush of people hid her tall form as she vanished from view. Keith deflated, his last blood relative was now out of his grasp and Shiro’s arm came around, a gentle reminder, a pledge that he was there for Keith.

“I got you,” Shiro promised.

Keith’s violet-blue eyes looked up and a softness came to him with the gentlest of smiles. “You do, c’mon let’s go home.” He stayed tucked against Shiro as they headed towards the exit. 

They headed home, before company would be over, a quiet lull for a few hours before Keith’s friends would be over, staying for the weekend for a study session or so that’s the cover story that Keith had told Shiro and Krolia. Both adults knew it was a chance for hanging out before getting back to the daily grind of school and they were okay with that as Keith needed his friends.

Shiro ordered a mountain of takeout and had made sure the day before to pick up snack and other groceries. Keith had warned that Hunk would probably cook at some point in the kitchen, but Keith would clean up after his friends. 

The doorbell rings, no doubt Keith’s company. “I got it,” he calls out only to hear Keith confirm back as he makes his way to the door. His hands fly over the locks, disengaging them as he opens the door wide with a smile.

It appears all of them are here with an additional face. One he wasn’t expecting.

The coworker from the gay bar! Um – Lance!! Shiro hadn’t expected to ever see him again. He should have considered they were classmates, but the thought never crossed his mind.

“I’m glad Veronica finally gave me a weekend off, the slave driver,” Lance groused before his eyes landed on Shiro. The lanky brunette seems to gawk, mouth opening and closing as he blinked. “Ooohhh!! Daddy-boy! Holy shit! What are you doin’ –?” Before he could say more, Hunk’s hand slapped over his mouth and he laughed nervously as Pidge, Romelle, and Allura arched eyebrows in question. 

Obviously, Hunk knew what was up. “Hi Shiro!” He waved with his other hand before guiding the group as Lance gave muffled shouts. “Dude don’t hit on Shiro that’s like so rude,” he reprimanded as Shiro moved out of the five teenagers’ way and letting them inside. “Well we’ll be seeing you; we’re going up!” 

Hunk’s obvious distraction probably raised more questions than answers in their mind. 

Shiro felt thankful for Hunk’s intervention. No doubt Keith had told Hunk enough for him to act quickly when Lance was about to oust them about their one-time hookup.

He heard the group lumbering upstairs and Lance squawking indignantly as Hunk probably released the other’s mouth. He couldn’t make out what was said but he could tell the brunette didn’t appreciate being silenced. Keith would surely get a mouthful once the group entered his room.

Lance’s boom voice was quickly muffled by the soft click of Keith’s bedroom door closing.

Shiro felt concerned for Keith, but at the same time he knew the boy would be okay. Though there was a small shred of concern for what would be explained. For now, Shiro busied himself until the takeout would arrive. When the doorbell rang forty-five minutes later, he dried his hands from washing the few dishes and came hurriedly to the front door. He opened it, greeting them and tipping before taking the three plastic bags full of food. 

As he kicked the door closed, he heard approaching footsteps and spied Keith over his shoulder. The teen came around locking the front door before taking one of the bulbous bags from Shiro. 

“Thanks for the assist,” Shiro smiled as they went into the kitchen depositing the food on the center island. 

“Of course,” Keith smiled as well and began to untie the bags so he could figure out what was what. “That’s a lot of food for one person to handle.” 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Shiro began to dig through trying to find his food. It was quiet between them and he felt his curiosity bubble up within him. He was wondering how Keith handled Lance, but they haven’t mentioned their hookup since the beginning. Shiro swallowed. “Lance recognized me from the bar.” He mentioned softly before his eyes shifted to Keith, the teen paused his sorting his own eyes meeting Shiro’s gaze.

“I took care of it.” He mentioned automatically.

Shiro nodded once. “Okay, thanks!” He still wanted to mention one other thing. “Hunk knows, doesn’t he?” 

“He knows enough, don’t worry it won’t get back to mom or anything.” There’s was an edge to Keith’s voice and Shiro didn’t like it, he couldn’t place the reason why.

“I’m not worried about that.” Shiro said and strangely enough he believed his own words.

“Sure,” Keith snorted as he finished fishing out Shiro’s food and began to take the three bags as he left the kitchen. 

Shiro watched helplessly as Keith disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Keith’s friends didn’t leave until late Sunday night and the following day would be Keith’s first day back to high school –.

After the weekend long study session Keith returned to school, Shiro watching the teen straddle his motorcycle with his backpack secured tight to his back, he took a few steps before Red purred and pulled out of the garage and down the drive –. Shiro smirked and hoped onto Randall bike, Black as they called it, the large sleek motorcycle growled, and he took off smoothly, heading to the fire station for a long day of work.

* * *

Once Keith returned to school they fell quickly into a routine. Waking up early, Shiro ensured that he made breakfast for Keith before rushing out the door and wishing the boy a good day at school as he knew Keith didn’t need to be supervised and could get himself to school. Besides if he did miss a class Shiro would be notified at the drop of a hat which Keith was overall a good kid and never missed a class.

Keith wanted to do right by his mother and finish out his senior year strong per her request. 

Shiro knew that Keith would keep his word. When he came home from work, he’d find Keith sitting in the living room floor at the coffee table combing over his homework or he’d find him in his bedroom, laid out on the floor doing calculus. 

When Keith finished his homework, he’d come downstairs and find Shiro somewhere in the house, typically it was Shiro in the kitchen beginning dinner. Keith would come wordlessly in and smile, his hand would glide against Shiro’s back and then he’d wash his hands. 

Keith would put on some music using Shiro’s Datapad and ask what they were cooking, Shiro would then show him by switching screens in his Datapad. Keith would nod, join in as they worked side by side. They synced up quickly, working in tandem and able to have comfortable conversation with one another.

It was nice, domestic and Shiro found himself falling all the more for the teen, Keith was so sweet in those tender simplistic moments –.

* * *

As months melted away and the time continued, they grew closer, but Shiro couldn’t help but notice a subtle change. Keith would talk to him and they’d joke and laugh, or they would have one of their more serious talks about life or really nothing at all, but sometimes the atmosphere between them would be so warm and flourishing, but then Keith would break it, pulling away. 

They could be watching tv together and the teen would lean into Shiro, getting comfortably cozy against him, head resting as they watched Monster and Mana. Shiro would put an arm around, pull him close but once the show ended, Keith would come back to himself and dart away as if burned. 

Shiro knew he probably appeared wounded during those times. 

Keith would quickly excuse himself and step out to meet with friends. He wouldn’t come back till late, but it would always be before midnight unless it was the weekend. Shiro wondered if he made Keith uncomfortable or if he needed a breakaway for other reasons, decompression perhaps?

Shiro could only speculate until one night when Keith came home looking bedraggled and limping, Shiro felt instantly concerned. He wanted to question, wanting to check over Keith for injury, but the teen waved him off. “Night Shiro,” Keith slowly hobbled to his room, and Shiro watched him until he disappeared. He began to head towards the garage, opening the door and switching on the light, Shiro came over to inspect Keith’s bike for damage and scuffs, his mind thinking the boy had accidentally crashed and was probably too embarrassed to confess he was hurt.

Shiro’s critical gaze swept over the metal and candy red fiberglass looking for damages, scratches, or broken pieces of the framework. It all looked fine, unblemished polish and glossy.

Nothing stood out, there wasn’t any damage to find and Shiro’s black carbon metal hand touched and prodded, inspecting carefully. He double checked and still came up empty handed. 

Why did Keith look so exhausted? He seemed hurt, limping, and ragged, like he just rolled out of bed. He looked put together before he left –. Bed? _Bed ?_

Bed –. Bed –!

Out of bed –? 

It clicked in his mind; dots connected as his eyes widen in realization.

 _Someone’s_ bed?! 

Something coiled in Shiro’s belly as he stumbled back and leaned against the garage door, his hand cupped his mouth as the idea turned ugly and gnawing in his gut. He could feel jealousy’s edge cut deep. He tried to quiet this feeling, beat away the intrusive thought that took residency in his mind, he didn’t have proof and he sure as hell shouldn’t let the thought of Keith fucking anger him, but it did. So easily so. 

Shiro shouldn’t put it passed the boy, he obviously had needs and it wasn’t Shiro’s business. But fuck it! Shiro wanted to make it his business. This was stupid and he couldn’t squash the train of thought. Shiro took a deep, clearing breath and entered back into the house, he needed rest. He knew slumber would be an elusive mistress this night with his mind spiraling and thinking about Keith letting other men fuck him –.

* * *

With this new thought taking rent in his brain, Shiro felt cagey as his grey eyes tracked Keith anytime they share the same space. This was so dumb, but the new thought, the possibility wouldn’t leave Shiro. He calculated, observed, and cataloged anything that seemed remotely fishy. He tried to be as normal as possible, maybe too normal as Keith would arch a brow at him, shooting a questioning expression in his direction.

Shiro tried, bless his heart to play it aloof but would fail. 

When that happened, Keith would wave farewell and flee to his room, chalking Shiro up to being an utter weirdo. 

Nothing stood out exactly, except for those rare times where Keith would come home acting like he had a bone deep ache in his body and hobbled around like a little old man. Shiro would notice, but he didn’t feel he had the right to ask, Keith was technically an adult and it was his business who he got on with. 

Though the thought ate Shiro up.

Just the jealousy would coil deep in Shiro, wounding tighter with each pass. It almost suffocated him. Shiro needed to chill out, maybe start dating so he could work Keith out of his system. Move on like a normal person. It had been months since he had dated or fucked around. He should get back in the game, Keith was old enough and _again_ it wasn’t Shiro’s business. 

Shiro would believe that thought, eventually, if he kept repeating it to himself.

Shiro found himself one day about to reinstall the gay dating app, Teludav. Was he ready to download the app once more? _Nope_ , he wasn’t ready for that. He closed the app store and went to the kitchen; Shiro needed a beer.

* * *

“Takashi, how are things with Keith?” Adam asked as they waited at the bar together. They were having a night out with a few of the firefighters that were off duty, it was the younger crewmembers that had talk them into coming out tonight. 

Months had gone by since he had been to a bar, the last time when he had inadvertently met Keith. “We’re good, Keith’s busy with school but living together has been easy-peasy so far.”

“That’s good to hear,” Adam smiles and pick up two pints of beer while Shiro crowds three cocktails in the nest of both his hands. “Has he talked about Randall at all?”

Before leaving he paused looking at his good friend. He gives a sad smile, shaking his head. “No, that’s the one thing we haven’t talked about yet, but I’m hopeful it’ll happen. I don’t want to push him. Keith’s been going to therapy per his mom, so there’s that.” 

The brunette smiles and pushes away from the bar and they go back to their table of guys. Adam sets down the beer in front of James and his own seat while Shiro puts the large fruit cocktail called an Aperol Spritz down before Matt and Kinkade has Dutch 75 while Shiro has an Old Fashioned. The guys rejoice with their respective drinks, they cheer, and the drinking commences –. 

The conversation flows and the laughs start, Shiro covered the first and second rounds, but he takes it easy as does Adam since he’ll be carting the boys back to the station, but James is the first to leave. Matt teases the other brunette as James waves him off as his Lyft driver is out front. The merriment continues and Shiro sips water at this point as he doesn’t want to drive tipsy on a motorcycle back home. 

They don’t stay long as Matt gets sloppy drunk easily and Adam’s mother hen mode kicks in, Shiro feels bad as Matt is then tossed over the bespectacled man’s shoulder like nothing and Kinkade is snorting in amusement. Matt groans helplessly as he hangs upside-down. It’s time to call it a night, though Shiro thinks it’s too early, he thought he’d stay out later but obviously the Holt boy can’t hold his liquor. 

Oh well, the night is young; he could probably salvage the night by watching a movie with Keith. Shiro had been growing so fond of the other cuddled into his side as of late when they hung out and watched a show or movie. It was always cozy and nice.

Shiro helps Adam and Kinkade get Matt to the car and tossed him into the backseat. He waves bye and then gets going as he hops onto Black and heads home towards the suburbs, it barely passed ten o’clock and he gets home a quarter after. The house appears dark and quiet, Shiro parks the motorcycle in the garage and makes his way inside the house, it dark and soft sounds drift on the still air and it sounds like hushed rustling. 

It dark, pitch black and his hand reaches out and flicks on lights of the living room. His eyes widen and he goes still.

There on the couch is James and Keith, the teen is straddling over James’ lap, connected indecently with both covered in sweat, the smell of sex heavy on the air. Their shocked stupefied faces stare at Shiro as they pause their – he can’t complete the thought as he just stares. It’s taking a lot to not fly into a rage or embarrass both, so Shiro’s mouth turns into a thin line as he gives a shake of his head wordlessly.

“Captain!” James starts no doubt still buried deep in Keith. 

Shiro holds his hand up stopping any excuse or explanation. 

This final piece of the puzzle falls into place as to Keith’s aliments and how he seemed to avoid Shiro when he came back home after one of his rendezvous. Shiro sighs and shakes his head again. “I’ll be gone for five minutes, when I get back please be gone.” He says patiently, but the command is there in his voice as he stares pointedly at James. 

The brunette nods. “Of course.” 

Shiro disappears deeper into the house and goes to his room. He instantly enters the bathroom and braces the counter with a tight grip, head hanging and breathing deeply. It took everything in him not to yank the two apart, Keith’s paling and horrified look kept Shiro glued to the spot. He didn’t want to make it worse and no doubt they weren’t expecting him back so soon. Fuck!

He breathed, holding, and then releasing as he tried to calm his nerves and dull the edges. It worked, before departing he splashed cool water onto his face before drying. Shiro came out, steps slow and lumbering to announce his entrance, he found Keith decent and sitting on the couch. Shiro paused, unsure what to say, his blood rushing and heart pounding in his ears. 

“Shiro –.” Keith began only to stop. His face was flushed with guilt and he seemed to fold into himself, chewing his lip nervously.

“It’s okay.” 

“Doesn’t seem that way to me, you didn’t see your face. You look like you wanted to rip Griffin in two.” 

“Sorry about that.” Shiro murmured softly. “It’s your business, you’re both adults. If you need to use the house, you can let me know ahead of time.” It was the diplomatic thing to say, yet it felt suddenly like he said the wrong thing entirely. 

Keith sat quietly by before getting up and marching passed Shiro. 

“Keith?”

“I’m going to Hunk’s.” He answers the unsaid question. 

“Why?” Shiro reacts, reaching out to Keith and taking gentle hold of his arm, pausing the teen in his tracks. “Did I say something to upset you?”

Keith gently pulls his arm from Shiro’s hold and looks openly hurt. “You’re giving up on me and I can’t stand to see it.” 

“Wha –? I’m not giving up on you, if anything I am giving you space and letting you make your own choices, Keith. I don’t want to stand in your way.” God, he’d want nothing more than to gather him up in his arms and hold him close. Shiro resists and stands stiffly. 

Keith’s face twists in pain and it wounds Shiro deeply. “Jus’ forget about it.” He bites his lip, eyes reflecting nothing but hurt and then he’s gone in a few quiet steps, the garage door closing gently behind him. 

Less than a minute later he hears Red rev and drive off, Shiro has half a mind to give chase but he doesn’t it would just make matters worse. It’s best to give Keith his space.

Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transition chapter but we're one step closer to the end!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!
> 
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro woke bright and early, showering and getting ready for the day like normal for his shift at the fire station. Before he finished dressing for work, Shiro pads down the hallway barefooted, creeping to Keith’s room, knocking on the door and when no response greeted him, he sighs. Shiro opens the door seeing the room empty and the bed still made from the day before.

It looks like Keith stayed out all night, no doubt bunking with Hunk. 

Or did they fuck? No, probably not! He couldn’t stop the thoughts. The jealousy taking root like a nutrient zapping weed.

Shiro felt a nasty feeling bubbling up in his chest and he wanted to storm out the house and look for the teen. Of course, he wouldn’t, it wasn’t his place to act like Keith was his or they were anything more. Shiro was Keith’s godfather and Krolia had entrusted her son in his hands, he was meant to watch his back and be someone he could lean on when he needed it. 

Keith’s temporary guardian.

Yet, it felt like Keith was slipping from Shiro, drifting further away and it seemed like Shiro was making things worse unbeknownst to himself. He thought they were doing good and getting closer, those times where they talk and Keith lit up brighter than any star in the sky seem genuine, his laugh was like a windchime on a pleasant breeze and his voice was the sweetest of syrups.

Keith’s absolutely perfect. 

Sighing, Shiro leaned against the doorframe of Keith’s bedroom feeling hollow and missing Keith desperately, even though they had only been apart for several hours it still stung deeply. It felt like a lifetime, sleep had barely come to Shiro as he stayed up listening for Keith’s arrival home all night long, when none came the early morning light began to peak into Shiro’s bedroom window.

Shiro was too much of a coward to call or text, didn’t want to be a burden on the teen. It was silly to wait around and pine, he pushed from the frame and decided to finish getting ready for work.

* * *

A soft knock interrupts Shiro from his paperwork, his black rimmed glasses slide down his nose as he looks up expectantly. “Come in,” he calls before he goes back to looking at the documents, reading over the text as the door opens and closes softly. From his peripherals he sees James standing awkwardly by the door, he should have seen this coming a mile away and he isn’t surprised as normally, Adam would be the only one to visit him in the office and the lieutenant would barge in unannounced. 

Shiro had avoided the young firefighter to spare them both the embarrassment of last night’s debacle.

“Sir.” James addresses as he stands stiff like a board, the distance between them vast in that instant. Shiro sighs and puts the paperwork down, hands folding before his face as his gaze fixes on the other expectantly.

“Take a seat,” he nods his head to the chair before his desk. “Please.” Shiro adds as an afterthought. The brunette sits down hurriedly, his shoulders drawn tightly and his posture showing he was alert as Shiro just stares at him, unflinching. “So,” Shiro prompts, putting the ball in James’ court since the other had seek him out.

“I uh – wanted to apologize for last night.” There’s a blush on the younger man’s cheekbones as he speaks.

“Apology accepted.” Shiro lowers his head and begins to comb over the safety reports once more as he takes up his pen. He begins to scribble, thinking the conversation is over, but unfortunately the younger firefighter didn’t get the memo. 

“Um capt’n,” James calls and Shiro pauses. “I – I’m sorry, Keith and I should have gone somewhere else or – or I should have said something about us.”

“Listen here son –,” Shiro’s tone was stern and he cleared his throat to lighten his voice. There was no need to be hostile with James. “It’s not my business unless you make it mine with Keith’s permission. You’re both adults and if you’re dating then that’s up to you both on who knows and who doesn’t. I won’t pry into my company’s private lives.” Shiro removes his black framed glasses and places them on his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to negate any tension.

“Understood –,” James gives a firm nod of his head before his expression turns sheepish. “Um we’re not dating. We’re casual or were,” James confessed before sighing defeatedly. “Look, Keith sent me a text saying that the whole friends with benefits thing is over and I was wanting to apologize to you and ask if – maybe you knew anything? Keith hasn’t returned any of my texts or calls after breaking things off.” 

Oh!

Shiro could hear the desperation in Griffin’s voice and he felt a tiny shred of pity for the brunette. Again, he let out a sigh. “I haven’t talked to Keith either; I’m giving him space and when I next see him, I’ll chat with him.”

A smile stretches across James’ face as he stands up, readying to leave. “Thanks sir!” With that he makes a quick exit as Shiro gives a wordless wave.

Now that his office is empty again, he groans and tosses his head back, resting against the top of his chair as he stares upwards at the ceiling. Would he really play matchmaker for Keith and James? Shiro’s face twists into a cringe at the thought.

No, he wouldn’t.

* * *

It’s a long uneventful day with one small fire being easily put out with minimal civilian injury. It’s slow for a Saturday which is fine for Shiro as he heads home as the night crew start their shift, his mind occupied with the thought of Keith and wondering how he’s doing. Shiro thinks about texting Keith the moment he gets home, but he quickly dashes the thought as he shouldn’t hound Keith with his worrying. 

Parking Shiro still sees Red is still missing from the garage as he puts the kickstand down for Black. Feeling his spirits sink and he goes into the house heading for Keith’s room. Once there he peers in to see if anything had been disturbed while he was on shift and of course nothing is. So, he hasn’t come home at all, it a despairing thought. 

Shiro goes into his shower cleaning the day’s work off his body and trying not to let his thoughts circle the drain like the water as he feels a sadness threatening to seep in.

What had he done? Where had he gone wrong? Was he missing the obvious?

His hand drifted down shutting the water off and he wished he had someone to talk to about this, but he was alone in this endeavor, Adam nor Rand could assist him. Shiro truly was alone to ponder this on his own.

Coming out of the shower, beginning to dry off as he made his way into the room, only to hear his phone go off and Shiro immediately dove for it, thumb swiping as he answered blindly. It could be Keith.

“Hello?” Shiro answered hurriedly as he laid on the bed, phone pressed to his ear hoping to hear Keith’s voice. 

“Hel-Hello?” It was Hunk on the phone. Why was Hunk calling him? Had something happened? 

“Hey Daddy-boy!” And Lance which made Shiro arch a brow. Wasn’t Keith supposed to be with Hunk?

“Listen, Shiro, we have to talk fast because Romelle is distracting Keith at the moment. They went for a store run and it won’t take them long to get back with snacks.” Hunk explained rather quickly. 

This was odd, but he’d take the unsolicited conversation, especially if it’s about Keith. “Oh, okay then what’s going on? Is he alright?”

“He’s totally a sad boy right now, not gonna lie,” Lance chimed in unhelpfully. 

Shiro hummed in response, it was a little weird to having two teenage boys help, but Shiro wasn’t above it. 

“Lance c’mon,” Hunk reprimands and Shiro could visualize the pout on the bigger teen’s face. “If you don’t focus, I am going to take away the speaker phone.” Hunk warned which earned him a whine from the other boy. “Anyways, Keith as Lance put it is sad. Do you know why that is?”

Shiro thought and the only conclusion he came to was Keith was still in mourning about his dad, any child would be after losing their parent. “About Rand –, his dad.” 

“I mean he’s broken up about that, but that isn’t what’s got him so upset at the moment.” 

It sounded like Hunk knew the reason, but he wasn’t willing to just give Shiro the answer, apparently the firefighter captain would need to figure it out himself.

Hearing that made Shiro’s white brows shoot to his hairline. Well if that wasn’t the cause, then what was it? James?! “Is it because I caught him with James?”

“No man, James was just a dick for Keith, nothing more and nothing less.” Lance answered.

“Lance! Pretty please can you be tactful,” Hunk said as if he was trying to muffle the phone, but his words were clear as day. 

“What?! It’s the truth. I mean they were just fuck buddies and they’ve been that way, waaaaaay before daddy-boy moved to town. Keith doesn’t want to be James’ boyfriend even though James wishes for it to be a possibility.” 

That was good to know, Shiro felt one worry put to rest hearing that Keith had no romantic interest in James.

“Um that’s it, no more phone,” Shiro could hear the phone switching over as Hunk no doubt drew the receiver to his ear as he turned off the speaker phone. 

“Aw man, c’mon Hunkster!” The brunette whined in the background.

“Listen Keith was hooking up with James as a sort of distractions, but it wasn’t solely because of what happen with his dad. No, he mainly did it to feel wanted and – gosh can’t believe I’m saying this, but satisfaction.” Shiro could hear the embarrassment in the teen’s voice and couldn’t blame him for it. They barely knew one another and to be having this sort of conversation was beyond what any strangers would ever speak of. Bless Hunk for being brave enough to have this conversation with Shiro who twenty-something years his senior.

“Here let me talk to him!” Lance demanded in the background. “You’re beating around the bush too much.” 

“Stop Lance –! Shh quiet!” It went silent on their end for a few seconds. “Dang it! Sorry Shiro –,” there was another pause from the other end and then scrambling. “Crap, he’s back! Okay, so we’re out of time but the one thing I can say is ask yourself how you feel about him, like really think about it. Well gotta go, see you!” Before Shiro could say farewell, Hunk hung up leaving Shiro more confused than when he started. 

Shiro frowned as he stared at his phone. Now what?

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful and quiet, Shiro got into his pajamas and made dinner, enough for Keith if he showed. Then he wound down for the night, lying in bed staring at his dark ceiling. He had been in bed for a couple of hours and he had work tomorrow. Shiro needed rest, but he felt restless and his mind kept circling back to Keith and his strange conversation with Hunk and Lance.

Thinking about how he felt, well he knew how he felt about Keith. Shiro was on the cusp of being in love with him after only a stretch of months of knowing him. Shiro knows that he wasn’t as serious with his ex-husband and that he didn’t fall this fast or hard. Before and after his marriage Shiro was happier to sleep around, being promiscuous, but now he couldn’t stomach the thought.

Fuck, he wanted to be with Keith and Keith only. 

Yet, he couldn’t as he was his godfather and besides Keith wouldn’t want anything to do with him. They were platonic now. 

Shiro shouldn’t ruin this by bring his shameless desires into the mix. An image lingered in his mind.

Keith’s sad lonely expression echoed in Shiro’s head suddenly, those large midnight blue eyes reflecting and looking at him. The imagery grabbed Shiro and bore into him, he had seen that expression too many times since living with Keith. It was always in his direction, why?

Why? W H Y ?

Right as the sound of Red’s engine filling the quiet air did Shiro then realize why. The epiphany made Shiro sit up and he couldn’t believe it, it was like Keith arriving home brought the wild idea to the forefront of Shiro’s mind. 

Could Keith still want him after everything that happened? Did the attraction never stop?

This was crazy and he couldn’t believe it. It was too much to hope for but also doomed in a way. They could never be, not with Shiro being his godfather. 

It would betray Randall’s memory and Krolia’s trust. It wasn’t something that he could afford to do.

Unless Shiro said to hell with everything and entangled himself with Keith. 

Shiro heard the garage rumble shut and then the door open and close. The house fell silent with him listening carefully, hearing the near soundless steps of Keith as he went towards his bedroom. He should get up and speak to him. Getting out of bed Shiro left the comfort of his room and went down the hall towards Keith’s room.

Light spilled from the bottom of the door, Shiro knocked gently. “Keith –,” he waited and when no response came, he pressed on. “May I come in?”

“Yeah,” the response was faint.

Shiro opened the door his eyes scanned the room as Keith was nowhere in sight, the large window stood open as his desk lamp was the only light on in the room. Coming towards the window, he peered out seeing Keith reclined against the roof looking up at the sky. Shiro climbed out and took a spot next to Keith, laying out on the roof, his own eyes looked upwards seeing the vast twilight twinkling before the twosome.

It was beautiful, but his eyes drew to Keith’s profile and the diamond studded sky couldn’t compare to Keith’s stunning allure. It did feel like a lifetime had passed since he laid eyes on the teen. 

“I was just going to pack some spare clothes to stay a few days with Hunk. I was just stopping in for a bit.” He let his arms fold behind his head. “What’s up?” Keith asked pulling his own eyes away from the stars. His expression was guarded.

“I don’t want things to remain on the wrong foot between us.”

Keith huffs and Shiro pouts. This looks to be the makings of a disaster conversation. “Wrong foot,” Keith parrots back. Keith turns away and huffs again. “Sorry that’s not fair –, please continue.” He offers softly.

 _“You’re giving up on me and I can’t stand to see it.”_ Keith’s voice echoes brokenly in Shiro’s head, the hurt so clear in his voice. The memory still fresh as he recalled it. 

“Don’t apologize.” Shiro turns on his side facing Keith. “I’ve been thinking about what you said, and I don’t want you to think I am giving up on you. I would never, I-I care too much for you.” 

The boy blinks and lays on his side facing Shiro, arm tucked under his head as there’s a mini divide between them on the roof. Keith face flickers with emotion and unsaid words, Shiro can read that much at least. “You care because I’m your _godson_.”

“It’s more than that, Keith.”

Keith appears incredulous in those seconds. “Is it?” There’s skepticism and disbelief. 

“Yes, it is,” Shiro swallows feeling nerves and his gut twist as he should just come clean. “It’s more than being your godfather and it’s more than the promises I’ve made to your parents. It’s just more – always been more.” He breathes softly. Keith sits up, mouth falling open as he stares open and wide eyed at Shiro, looking very shocked and soft. Shiro continues, pressing on or else he’ll lose his nerve. “Ever since the bar, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head nor have I been able to shake the feeling of wanting more. I’ve been denying it and in a way you were right. I was inadvertently pushing you away without knowing it. I think you could sense it and I was too deep in denial. I’m sorry about that.”

It felt good, freeing to confess just this much, Shiro felt the loosening of tension as he had been carrying it for so long. A tentative hand reached out touching his shoulder as he let his eyes meet Keith’s own. 

“What are you say,” Keith question, there was a tone in his voice. One of hopefulness if Shiro was decoding correctly. 

Shiro smiled bashfully. “I like you Keith.”

Though the confession sounded juvenile to Shiro’s own ears, he heard the boy gasp and then it was quiet between them. The sounds of the night and distant flow of traffic was the background melody. The conversation lulled and Shiro was afraid he had ruined things further between them. He was about to salvage what he could, but Keith stirred. 

“You like me?” There was wonder and disbelief in those three little words.

Unhurriedly, Shiro sat up, matching Keith as he faced him while they sat on the roof. The older man could feel shyness bloom and he felt his face heat, he’d never been shy with a potential lover before, but he had never felt something like this. There was so much at stake and it was taboo, yet he wanted to be clear with letting Keith know he was attracted to him. Shiro was crazy about Keith.

“Yeah, I like you.” He confirmed confidently. 

“How? In what way?” 

Was Keith being oblivious or was he testing Shiro? Probably doubting his intentions.

The forty-year-old moved, crawling, and closing the small gap between them. His carbon metal hand caressed Keith’s cheek as black hair curled around his fingers, feeling like the softest of strands. Shiro leaned in, nose bumping under Keith’s jaw before tracing with a barely there touch. His lips followed in the wake of his touch before drawing back and peering into those luminous eyes, Shiro leaned in and diving headfirst, his lips meet Keith’s. 

The kiss, a delicate brush of their lips and Keith answers back, his hands gathering Shiro closer, his finger tight in Shiro’s night shirt but the kiss remained tender as they continued to caress their lips against one another. They drew closer, Shiro let his fingers dive into Keith’s luscious locks the feel familiar from all those nights they spent together watching Monster and Mana when he played idly with those ebony locks.

Shiro wanted more of this with Keith close, he realized he didn’t want to be his godparent. That desire fell away with his want to be romantically entangled with Keith, this is what he genuinely wanted and so far, it seemed that Keith wanted the same. 

Pulling back, Shiro sighed and rested his forehead to Keith’s eyes closed as he calmed his raging heart as the teen pawed softly at his broad chest. 

“Stay home,” Shiro asked/stated. 

Keith squeezed his hands into the helpless shirt the other wore and leaned heavily into Shiro, nodding against him. “Okay.” He leaned in pressing a fleeting kiss to the corner of the older man’s lips. “I’ll let Hunk know I’m hanging back –. Does this – um, is this casual or –?”

“We should take one step at a time. Go slow, too soon to label this,” that was different then how Shiro normally operated, but he didn’t want to fuck this up and rush it. Keith was too precious for that and he had some shit to work out on his end. He was still muddled in places, didn’t want to muck Keith up with his own issues and pitfalls.

Keith drew back, still touching but creating some space. “Yeah.” Maneuvering he tucked into Shiro’s side. “We have a lot to discuss, don’t we?”

Shiro rocked them, bodies subtly swaying while smiling as he looked to the night sky, stars bright and flickering. “Yeah, we do –, but I’m looking forward to it.”

“Same.”

* * *

**Epilogue**

Shiro and Keith took their newfound relationship slow, slower than either of them were used to, but the unhurried pace felt right for both as they adjusted to being together as they were in it for the long haul it seemed. 

Keith continued his therapy and Shiro began to see the same therapist to deal with his misplaced guilt and to make sure he didn’t project while he dated Keith. They reframed from sex only connecting emotionally and romantically while spending time with one another, the commitment they displayed was otherworldly. They had a connection and deep understanding of one another, it was honestly what Shiro had been craving, this bond. Keith was the love of his life, but he was also his family. 

Keith was everything Shiro desired in a partner, wrapped in a neat little package.

As they healed, Dr. Leifsdottir suggested couples therapy which made leaps and bounds for both as time marched on they grew closer and comfortable with one another, honesty prevailing in their sprouting relationship. From the joint treatment they were able to weave the last gaps closed. They were ready to take that next step, the physical aspect of their relationship had been put on hold long enough, and both were aching for it.

Shiro hadn’t had sex since moving back home and he prayed he didn’t bust before he could get inside Keith. The teen had cut ties with all his fuck buddies the moment he and Shiro became an item. They were both feeling a little deprived physically, while seeking treatment they would only kiss and hold one another. Shiro and Keith weren’t used to reframing from sex, it took true endurance on their end to accomplish this feat. 

Now, they no longer had to restrain themselves. They were finally comfortable after months of therapy and the school year closing out soon.

They came home after having one of their dates, it was early Friday evening. Keith had the day off from school as it was a staff development day which resulted in school being out, Shiro had aligned his schedule to have the day off. They went out, starting early with breakfast at a cute coffee shop that specialized in French pastries and delicacies (Hunk’s recommendation).

Then they were exploring hidden nooks within the city seeing various treasures and oddities as they window shopped and discovered new and unusual places. Keith found a martial arts studio that taught various styles of defense and he easily fell in love with the thought of taking classes as a hobby. Even Shiro could see the appeal and thought maybe they could join together.

They had recently joined the gym together so why not this –?

Then it was lunchtime, Thai cuisine, which was light and delicious, nothing heavy so they could continue their day out with worry about being bogged down by full bellies. They explored more before ending the day long date with dinner and movie.

They came back home on Black, excited and handsy as they kissed and stumbled into the house. They quickly went into Shiro’s room as they kicked off shoes, removed belts and shucked off jackets. They clumsily fell into bed, bouncing from the springiness of the mattress as they laughed. They had shared Shiro’s bed aplenty, but this would be the first time they did something other than sleep and cuddles in it.

Shiro was hovering over Keith, eyes shining with want as he took in the disheveled state the other was already in. He looked good, stunning, and amazing, Shiro was ready to indulge in Keith, but he paused. “Are we doing this, do you want to?” Shiro asked softly as the back of his hand, the knuckles tracing the contours of Keith’s cheek with slow grace.

Keith nodded and turned his head, lips kissing Shiro’s hand. “I’ve been wanting you since I’ve met you at the bar, but timing was never right till now.” Keith murmured softly as he looked up a twinkle in his eyes as he smiled. “Do you wanna continue?” There was an uncertainty in his voice like he doubted Shiro would want him. 

How absurd, of course he’d want Keith. Shiro’s felt the same way since the bar. Shiro burned for Keith and now he wants to indulge and make it good for the both of them.

“Yes please,” Shiro begs gently which makes Keith flush hotly.

A smile tugs at Shiro’s lips as he leans in to devour Keith’s mouth, his tongue flicking into his mouth as he tasted the teen. The kissing transformed, blooming into warmth and desire as they wrap around each other bodies moving sensually against one another. The feel makes them both frantic. Hands explore under shirts, Keith let his palms ghost across the breadth of Shiro’s wide back. Shiro’s fingers skimmed up Keith’s sides, hiking his shirt up towards his pits to expose his delicate chest.

Shiro broke the kiss, but his mouth busied over Keith’s skin, kissing his jaw, and then trailing down his neck, further down where he found dusky nipples peaking to attention. He traced the bud with his tongue outlining around it as he felt it stiffen against his tongue, his fingers toyed with Keith’s other nipple. His mouth closed around, teeth pinching before suckling as Keith arched and moaned under him, grinding his hips up. Shiro enjoyed the friction as his mouth played with Keith’s nipple.

His free hand took hold of Keith’s hip, squeezing and thumbing the exposed skin. Keith came alive under him, murmuring his name and moaning. Keith’s hands landed in the other’s whitish hair, combing, and pulling as he moved.

“Sh-Shiro please, oh please!” He begged sweetly before pulling on the forelock of Shiro’s hair. 

The older man groaned, feeling his face heat as he was yanked off the nipple he was laving on. “What is it, baby?” He questioned with desired filled eyes, nothing but devotion filling his heart. 

“Clothes off.” The command clear.

Shiro laughed and raised his weight from Keith as he held himself above. “Of course, baby, whatever you need.” Shiro sat between those long shapely legs and began to remove Keith’s shirt with his help. Then his hands took hold, dragging down his sides coming to Keith’s jeans, his fingers hooked into the waistband, giving a small tug. His hands came to his button and zipper working them both open, Keith’s bulge pressed snuggly at the stiff material before Shiro pulled down at his pants and underwear in one go. Keith’s cock sprang out, pale and flushed, a touch dewy at the crown. Shiro felt a smile pull at his lips 

The pants were pulled fully off and dropped over the side of bed.

Shiro’s eyes feasted, trailing hotly over Keith’s exposed body.

Keith blushed but his own eyes raked over Shiro’s clothed body. He sat up slow and Shiro’s eyes ate up the movement watching the contours of his body and muscle move. Keith began to yank Shiro’s shirt upwards and then it was off. He groaned, his dark eyes mapping over Shiro’s hard earned body. Keith surged forward mouth finding Shiro’s as both of his hands fell between them, working on Shiro’s pants.

Soon Shiro found himself just as naked as Keith and both delayed crowding one another as they absorb every detail of each other’s body. Shiro’s eyes tracked and traced, seeing the lean muscle and the supple plumpness to Keith’s backside and his long long legs and then his eyes fall on the junction between his legs. Keith’s beautiful cock, not lengthy but having a nice thickness and barely there curve, the head dripping and flushed prettily. 

Shiro wants Keith’s dick down his throat, the image an exciting intrusive thought.

A smile paints his lips and Keith smiles back though his is one of shyness. No doubt, Shiro’s consuming him with his eyes.

“Sweetness,” he purrs, and Keith mews whisper quiet, showing he’s attentive. “I wanna open you up, can I?” Shiro inquires as Keith bites his lip and nods. “And can you fuck my face while I do it?”

“Fuck Shiro!” 

“What?” Shiro laughs and smiles adoringly. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’?” He tilts his head cutely.

Keith makes an exasperated huff before rolling his eyes playfully. He’s still bashful, but he’s moving closer as he scoots towards, Shiro intercepts him easily in his arms and presses kisses to his face and nuzzling with his nose. Keith mews softly and melts against the slow care he’s given. Shiro showers him in affection, flowering his skin in kisses as his metal and flesh hand caress areas his lips didn’t get to.

The teen moans softly, voice breathy as he feels the slow buildup of Shiro’s attention igniting his senses. Keith is maneuvered and manipulated, his legs spread as he’s on hands and knees above Shiro’s head. The older man smirks, crow’s feet heavy around his eyes and damn isn’t he so handsome. 

Shiro’s hands pet the back of Keith’s long thighs and perky ass.

A wild lick makes Keith feel wet and good in a fleeting sense and he moans for it. Been too long since he has been touched outside of his own ministrations. His hips dip down as his pelvis and cock grow closer to Shiro’s awaiting face. 

“Grab the lube, it’s in the right headboard drawer,” he instructs breathily before pressing butterfly kisses and nips to Keith’s inner thigh, it makes the teen dance and moan above.

Keith obeys as he feels a quiver of anticipation quake up his body. He instantly finds the natural lube and pops it open and gives to Shiro. The man thanks him softly as he hears the tell-tale sign of the bottle squirting loudly. Then he feels the cool touch, swiping and painting his hole, tracing the divide between his cheeks and Keith arches, presenting himself as he gives himself fully.

Shiro coos below as his finger presses and toys with his hole, teasing touches. Shit he’s using his metal hand! “Dip those hips down baby,” he instructs from below. 

Legs spread more causing him to lower as he squats above the head of whitish hair.

It feels like the lengthiest moment and Keith bites his lip, chewing softly as he watches in slow motion as Shiro moves his mouth, kisses, and then opens his mouth. He lets his tongue snake out, curling around the head of Keith’s dick and drags the tip into his mouth, capturing him easily. Keith gasps his hips dipping down before he stops.

“Sh-Shiro!” 

“C’mon sweetheart, please fuck my mouth with your gorgeous cock.” 

“Jesus,” Keith felt his mind short out, where did this filthy mouth come from?

Shiro mouth opens again and Keith slides in with a whimper as he begins to rock up and down as Shiro sucks and bobs his head, matching the pace easily. He hums around the girth and swallows which makes Keith moan before biting his bottom lip, his hips buoyant up and down as he shallowly fucks Shiro’s mouth, Keith is already losing mind to his senses.

The lone finger that plays with him presses slowly inwards and Keith feels the breath punched out of him, Shiro’s finger is so thick, long, and smooth, filling him and feeling different than any other fingers he’s had in the past due to being a metal digit. Keith whines, his hips thrust earnestly as he feels pleasure snaking up his spine. Keith could feel Shiro’s finger lining his inner walls, trailing, and his tongue doing the same tracking around his length with each thrust. 

The teen could feel it all so acutely, feeling his eyes crossed and the pathetic sounds wanting to bubble to the surface. He fought them off, settling for make small sounds instead. 

Keith should have known Shiro would be wonderful with his hands and mouth, better than any passible blow jobs Keith had gotten before now. 

The sounds that echoed in the room were wet and lewd, his hips worked faster as Shiro’s finger sped up in him and he matched the tempo, he felt the constrictions of Shiro’s throat as he dipped further in and groaned, he was fucking deep throating the man and he was taking it like a champ.

“Oh shit! Oh fuck!” Keith wouldn’t last. “Shiro oohn fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he warned fervently.

A salacious pop echoes as Shiro releases Keith’s cock. “I would love to swallow you down, can I? Think you can go again?” 

What the fuck?!

“Shit,” Keith never had a lover that tried to actively make him come more than once.

“I think so,” Keith breathed before a desperate sound tore out of his throat. He was swallowed down and Shiro’s free hand guided Keith by his ass, making him fuck deeper than he previously had. Shiro didn’t choke, only groaned.

It was a handful of thrusts with Shiro’s finger still in his ass, pressing on his prostate like a goddamn button that Keith came with a sobbing cry as he filled and filled Shiro’s throat with his come. He was spilling so far that he vaguely worried he’d suffocate Shiro.

Keith arched, cock drawing slowly and torturously out of Shiro’s sweltering mouth. The man below panted, taking lungfuls of air as he gave a dopey smile before pressing messy kisses to Keith’s inner thighs. His finger slowly pulls from Keith’s hole, only to trace the slightly puffed rim with affection.

“Ready for a bit more or do you need a moment to catch your breath?”

“You’re winded too ol’ timer.”

“That I am,” Shiro agrees happily. “You take my breath away.”

That was so cheesy, but Keith feels his heart flutter nonetheless and he’s moving as he comes face to face with Shiro, his hand cups and guides their lips together. If he doesn’t love this man with everything that he is –. The thought dissolves as they kiss, he can taste his spent on Shiro’s lips.

They grind lasciviously with slow rolls of their hips as they continue to lazily make out, Shiro’s hands find Keith’s pert backside, taking hold and melding pliant flesh before letting his hands tightly draw up Keith’s back, the teen arching like a stretching cat. Shiro’s cock fitted between supple thighs, thrusting, and feeling his tip nudge the other’s balls slowly teasing Keith’s cock back to life.

It doesn’t take much, and Keith feels his awakening hardness bud up against Shiro’s own. 

The kiss breaks. “Can I get you on your hands and knees for me again?” Shiro presses constant kisses to his skin as he waits for Keith’s answer.

It takes the boy a moment to use his words and he nods. “Yeah.”

Shiro rolls Keith, before sitting up and giving him space. The older man takes hold of the lube, squirting a generous amount on his cock, groaning at the coldness of the viscous liquid before slathering his length with a groan. His eyes fix to Keith’s small bubble butt as he presents, Shiro loves the sight and has half a mind to dive right between those cheeks.

He reframes and crowds Keith’s ass, cockhead zoning in and pressing incessantly, he pushes forward and Keith moans as he enters slow and steady with his glide. The air is punched out of Keith as he exhales long and loud before husky moans follows. How could he make so much noise is beyond Shiro, but it’s a compliment, nevertheless. 

After Keith’s greed body sheaths Shiro, he leans over, arms wrapping around a slender middle as he presses bites and kisses to the back of a damp nape. Keith trembles in his hold and whines cutely. The teen squeezes and clutches him so tight and warm, it like being home and Shiro never wants to leave. Shiro wants to move and pull Keith apart, piece by piece. He needs to be patient.

His hips give small subtle gyrations, rolling and loving the feel surrounding his cock. 

“Move, please,” Keith already sounds wrecked and Shiro is loving it, the rasp and how honied it is.

“Gladly,” he purrs before biting softly at the slender neck before him. Shiro lets his hands trace Keith’s side before going to his shoulder and trailing down, taking hold of each elbow, cupping the fold. Shiro draws his hips outwards and then drives in hard. Keith voice fills the room as Shiro sets up a brutal pace, using the teen’s arms as rein, having Keith’s ass bounce off his pelvis as he drives in hard –.

Keith is left bouncing off Shiro’s cock as his arms are held firmly by large strong hands. He’s at the older man’s mercy as this has never happened before! The sound of slapping fills the room along with Keith’s voice as he can’t hold back, he feels every hard-thick inch of Shiro ploughing straight to his center, nailing his prostate. Shiro is making rough grunts and husky groans as he moves, it mingles with Keith’s vociferous cries. 

The teen’s cock bobs, slapping against his thighs and belly, leaving sticky wet kisses with each smack. 

Keith’s head hangs between his shoulders, eyes watering from bone-deep sensation as his nerves are set afire as he had never had someone consistently rail his prostate dead-on like Shiro. It was like the man knew where to strike, like a built in sensory for his sweet spot.

Figures someone as experienced as Shiro would be able to do this feat like hitting a home run out of the park with little effort. 

He saw literal stars with each thrust, loud breathy whines and blubbering moans were the only sounds outside of Shiro’s name Keith could make. His vision blurred from tears, Keith’s mouth hung heavy and open, wetness beginning to seep as he was losing himself. His body was so responsive to Shiro that it was being overwhelmed and he was losing basic control of it.

How embarrassing! 

“Fuck you take my cock so well beautiful, like your ass was made for me.” Shiro growls above as he rams harder, the slaps echo louder with the wet squelch of lube adding to the ambience. Keith’s knees were growing weak, from the pounding and holding his own weight with his legs spread so wide, the stretch burning the inside of thighs where the met his pelvis. He’d be paying for it tomorrow. 

Shiro suddenly drew Keith’s arms backwards, tucking them behind his back in a fold, one large hand holding him by the wrists as Shiro’s carbon steel hand took hold of one slight shoulder, gripping and drawing Keith harsher on his cock and Keith howled as he never taken a dick so big nor had it given so rough. He wouldn’t be able to leave the bed the next day.

The hand trailed from shoulder to hair, taking a fistful and yanking roughly. Keith felt his cock throb between his legs as the fleeting pain mixed heavenly with the pleasure. He whimpered and wilted as his body was giving out from all the tremendous stimulation and he hasn’t even had his second orgasm yet.

“Oh, baby no,” Shiro cooed as he let go of inky locks and took hold of the front of Keith’s throat. His other hand let go of the bound wrists and wrapped his arm around Keith’s middle once more, hoisting Keith against his chest. “I got you sweet boy.” With his lips so close, Shiro nibbles Keith’s ear and murmurs sweet nothing as his hips rolled and ground into his ass as they stood upright. 

Keith sobbed, unable to do anything else as he was held at Shiro’s mercy, the captain’s cock destroying him from the inside out as he feels his own arousal twitch and leak helplessly between his legs. Keith was a rag doll, his body not responding to him as he was fucked silly. He’s so close, fuck he’s so damn close! Keith’s head bobbles, landing on Shiro’s broad shoulder. Apparently, he’s murmured this and Shiro presses loving kisses into sweaty skin. 

“Kiss me Keith, please and then I’ll cum, I promise.” 

How can this man be so conversational when Keith was brain dead? 

It’s a thought for next time. 

Their eyes meet for a brief moment before lips make contact, Keith feels uncoordinated and clumsy as he licks into Shiro’s mouth rather than kiss, the older man doesn’t seem to mind and makes excited sounds and suckles Keith’s tongue. Shiro’s teeth lightly gnawed on his bottom lip before closing his lips on Keith’s.

Keith flicked his tongue, whining softly as he was achingly close and he could feel Shiro swelling and throbbing inside, the man was too deep, reaching further than any partner Keith previously had. 

Shiro pace had slowed but the intensity still stole Keith voice and made him pant, felt his mouth go slack a few times when Shiro would grind particularly hard into his sweet spot. He drooled against those lips and felt his mind grow cloudy, hazy as everything drifted far away only Shiro and his cock matter. 

Nothing else.

Fuck he’d never felt like this! His eyes rolled back, and he broke the kiss as he bit his lip and made some terrible noise. 

“Oh, baby you’re sucking my cock deeper and squeezing so tight, you’re like a vice mmm.” Shiro’s voice sounded like pure gravel as he spoke and his own breathing had picked up, body glistening with sweat. “Gonna cum so hard angel,” he wheezed as his hips issued punishing thrusts that left Keith rendered useless.

A handful of brutal strikes from Shiro’s dick and then he was emptying deeply, his hips stuttered, and he made guttural moans that sounded like Keith’s name drawn out and desperate. 

Keith mewled gently and before Shiro fully tuckered out even in post bliss, his hand came down and touched Keith’s neglected dick, his fingers barely grazing before Keith arched into a soul rendering orgasm as the bedroom faded and his voice shouted, as Shiro gave him several tugs that painted one of his innocent pillows white.

Keith swore he saw the secrets of the universe as his vision whited out. If he went blind from this, he’d be okay with the loss. The thought vague and unimportant in those everlasting moments.

Several ticks passed before Keith came back to himself, his vision came back in sluggish clarity. He could already feel the lured pull of sleep, he was cozy and feeling utterly drain. Shiro had milked him dry and he could feel a pleasant pain settling in his backside, a low-grade burn of pleasure humming thought his nerves. Keith would be so sore the next day. 

“I’ll get you a towel and clean you right up. Hang tight,” the firefighter said as he got from the bed and made a beeline to the bathroom. Keith didn’t feel capable of words he simply existed, Shiro’s dick and prowess had fucked Keith into the mattress.

He was happy they waited; a bright sleepy smile made home on his face as he waited. 

Shiro came out with a towel, sitting on the edge of the bed as he wiped Keith down and got him cleaned of their come. “Let me get you some water and then we can turn in, okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” Keith hummed, watching the other get up to retrieve some water from the kitchen. 

Before Shiro made it back, Keith was already sound asleep.

* * *

Keith groaned feeling the grumbles of his stomach and the smell of pancakes on the air, the batter smelled sweet, possibly cheesecake pancakes? He wasn’t ready to crack his eyes open yet and he hope Shiro would surprise him with breakfast in bed. It would be an awesome start to the weekend to get spoiled like that. Besides, he wouldn’t put it passed that he was out of commission, down for the count because of his boyfriend’s stupid donkey dick.

It was dumb, but the thought made him happy.

Rolling over, Keith expected to find a cold spot and empty sheets what he found was a wide warm back and smooth skin. His eyes blinked open and he stared at the most gorgeous backside with the pale light shining on it. He felt smitten and a smiled pulled at his lips, but breakfast hung heavy in the air. How?

A gentle knock rapped on the doorframe and Keith turned while Shiro slowly roused from slumber. 

There in the doorway was Krolia, leaned with crossed arms, a spatula in one hand and smirking knowingly at the two. Shiro froze as he cursed, and Keith held his breath. “Looks like we have another thing in common baby boy, you like firefighters too. I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Krolia snickered as both men blushed cherry red from head to foot, scrambling to hide their chest as they squawked.

“MOM!!!”

The woman let out a full bellied laugh as her head was tossed back. “Be haha – be down in five, breakfast uh hehe will be ready soon.” She was still chuckling as she left Shiro’s room, both men were stunned to silence.

They blinked in Krolia’s wake, trying to figure out when she arrived and how they missed that. 

“Isn’t your mom supposed to be here next weekend?”

“Oh?!” Keith’s brow arched as confusion overtook his face. “Um yeah.” Keith hid his face, mortified that his mother had seen so much.

No doubt a discussion will be had during breakfast, amongst other things. 

Krolia would never let either of them live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!  
> Wow finally made it to the end, this was supposed to be posted by Monday at the latest, but life got in the way. Sorry this is so late, but I'm happy to be completing this story/prompt. It was a lot of fun and I don't think I've ever written a story with such an age gap, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. I hope you like and I will admit I did struggle a bit with the end (rewrote it several times). 
> 
> What's next?? I'll finish my ABO Sheith story I've put off too long and then work on my Sheith roommate story. 
> 
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)


End file.
